robar un beso a Manic
by joya blanca
Summary: Durante semanas , Manic a sido perseguido por este demente. ¿querra matarlo o otra cosa? Scourge x Manic (monourge) (Manourge) (sontails)
1. Chapter 1

Robar un beso a Manic

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

Scourge x Manic (monourge) (Manourge)

* * *

Con el tema "We Drink Your Blood" de Powerwolf, sonando en sus audífonos el hermano de Sonic the hedgehog corría por los callejones de ciudad Station Square.

Manic The Hedgehog era su nombre, baterista y ladrón…..No se orgullece ni se apena de lo último, su vida con su familia adoptiva de ladrones le dio un código de honor que sigue hasta el día de hoy…

Le enseñaron a sobrevivir en las calles, a robar solo a los ricos, a golpear a los que trataban de apresarlo, lo que no le enseñaron era…..

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

A escapar de un erizo súper veloz psicópata, ¿shadow?... ¡PEOR!

je je…..corre, me gusta verte correr.

-¡CALLATE BASTARDO!

Desde un techo un erizo verde lo veía con malicia, era capaz de alcanzarlo en cualquier instante pero lo dejaba correr, como un animal de caza que juega un poco con su presa antes de comérsela.

El hermano de Sonic sudaba la gota gorda…. ¡¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?! Según recuerda no le ha robado nada a este demente.

* * *

Desde que la versión alternativa de su hermano lo vio por primera vez, no lo deja de perseguir…..Esto ha sido semanas de carreras sin sentido, a cada paso que da, Scourge siempre aparece….

-¡demonios!

¡Una pared!... ¡diablos!... ¡diablos!

-¡oh dios!..¡Oh dios no me hagas esto!... ¡dios noooooo!

Desesperado trato de escalar la pared que indicaba el fin del callejón, cayendo con el trasero a unos centímetros de pasar al otro lado.

-acuh…..es mi fin.

El ser de la dimensión anti sonriendo con malicia, usando su velocidad se paró enfrente del ladrón.

-fin del juego, yo gano.

* * *

Arggggg…..se acabó, ¡él no va a morir sin pelear!...M lanzo un golpe que S esquivo sin problema, agarrando de la cintura al ladrón.

-je, mi premio.

Lo raro fue cuando este loco lo beso, empeoro cuando se dio cuenta que le gusto.

-¡estás loco!

-y tu sexy…Con un buen trasero.

El verdoso con un rasguño en el pecho, mirando sobre sus lentes oscuros le guiño un ojo. El otro verdoso tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para quitarse el sonrojo que este demente le provoco.

-¡estas demente!

-je je je…te gusto, admítelo.

El erizo anti, con mirada seductora le dio una palmada en el trasero al otro erizo.

-¡loco!... ¡eres el otro Sonic!... ¡eres técnicamente mi hermano!

Sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia, movió su dedo de forma negativa en la cara del ladrón.

-task…..task….taks…corrección eres hermano de ese nerd de Sonic….según yo recuerdo, yo soy hijo único…y tú eres mi novia.

-¡qué diablos!...¡soy hombre maldito….mmmmm.

Scourge (peste) volvió a besar a Manic introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo….Cuando Manic apenas se dejaba llevar por el beso, el loco se detuvo de besar, alejándose caminando lentamente.

-vete acostumbrándote, de ahora en adelante te voy a robar muchos besos. Y….."Muchos más"

\- Scourge….

A medio camino, el loco se volteo para mirarlo por debajo de sus lentes…

-no llores por mí sexy, luego de atender mis negocios, vendré por ti.

Scourge como un relámpago verde dejo solo al erizo mecánico con el pulso acelerado.

* * *

Ese loco quería matar a su hermano, quería esparcir la maldad por el mundo, ser el gobernante de todo, ser quien doblegue bajo sus pies tanto al fuerte como al débil.

Sin embargo, esa sensación…..Nunca antes la había sentido por nadie…No estaba aseguro si era amor, le asustaba y a la vez le gustaba.

Ante esta idea, el ladrón sonrió con malicia.

-bueno, si Sonic puede tener un angelito como talis, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un demonio?

Silbando con las manos enguantas en su chaqueta sin mangas, el erizo verde de púas largas salió de aquel callejón. Él también tenía negocios que atender, digo…..esos ricachones no se van a robar solos.

Algo en su interior le decía, que iba a disfrutar se asaltado por ese "ladrón de besos"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El ladrón de la familia real de Mobius se apoyaba contra una ventana suspirando, en ciudad Station Square se celebraba esta noche una cena llena de ricachones con vistosos abrigos y joyas carísimas presumiendo sus costosos cuadros de pintores con nombre impronunciables de tierras lejanas…En una noche normal, el 3 hijo de Queen Aleena estaría entusiasmado por tal sencillo botín, imaginadose a si mismo nadando en una piscina llena del dinero que ganaría al revender en el mercado negro aquellos cuadros….

-hufffff…..¿dónde estarás psicópata de mierda?

Llevándose una mano a sus labios cerrando los ojos por un instante, recordó su beso, sus dulces labios pegados a los suyos, los mismos labios que le dijeron "no llores por mí sexy, luego de atender mis negocios, vendré por ti."….

-"vendré por ti"…hm…."si claro, como no"

Un año….Un año sin saber nada de nada sobre "ladrón de besos"…Tiene miedo de preguntar a Sonic por Scourge, teme su respuesta…..Lo más probable es que diga que no le interesa o simplemente "lo vencí"

¡POR LA PUTA!..¿Por qué los héroes siempre tienen que usar esa frase?. Lo vencí puede significar tantas cosas distintas, desde que lo derroto, lo mando a la prisión o lo asesino.

¡¿Y SI LO MATO?!...GLUP…..La sola idea de Sonic con la sangre del villano entre sus manos le provoca…No estaba seguro de poder mirar a la cara a su bro o perdonarlo por un acto que para muchos es "justificado" o beneficioso solo porque el anti-Sonic es un demente que quiere conquistar el mundo sin importarle si masacra una o dos ciudades en el proceso.

También existe que la autonombrada "novia" del verdoso de lentes oscuros: La versión anti de la eriza rosada /oji verde Amy Rose (autonombrada novia de Sonic) , la llamada "Rosy The Rascal" en uno de sus ataques yandere de celos, con su maso verde con puntas….Pudo sacarle el corazón del cuerpo y….

-¡Basta!...ese desgraciado es veloz…e….e…glup…..es jodidamente imposible que el…..huf…

Llevándose una mano al rostro trato de calmarse….Respira Manic, ese demente es tan fuerte como tu hermano mayor….¡que está diciendo!...¡Es la versión alternativa de tu hermano mayor!, ¿será incesto?, ¿lo que siente lo vuelve un depravado?...¡basta!...Sonic no le produce nada….. Scourge…..ese infeliz le revoluciona hasta las moléculas...

* * *

Ese loco está vivo…. ¿Pero dónde?...

-Prisión, segurísimo ahí está.

MMMM….Es lógico, su negocio le salió mal y ahora hace pesas usando un overol naranja con un número en el lugar donde se ubica su corazón….¿Por qué lo habrán apresado esta vez? , ¿Robo? ¿Intento de asesinato? ¿Crímenes a la humanidad? ¿Violación?

¿Violación?..Ja….ese era un psicópata de tomo y lomo pero violador, nunca….Aunque si el presentara hacia el con esas intenciones, buenooo….

Su mente se inundó de imágenes, dejándola volar….

* * *

Flash Back

Se imaginó al relámpago verde subiendo de un salto a su balcón, tirándolo al suelo, sujetándole las muñecas….

-Hola Sexy… ¿me extrañaste?

-¡suéltame idiota!

-Déjame pensarlo….mmmmmmm...hm…..no quiero.

Fiel a su estilo, el chico malo arriba de él, con un movimiento veloz usaría su mano derecha para darle un apretón en su parte "noble" mientras le mordisquea la oreja susurrando…

-Vas a tener un "Bangover" de lo duro que te voy a dar.

-AAAAAAAAAH…. Scourge.

-Eso grítalo….grita mi dulce y sexy nombre.

Saboreando el momento, el villano presionó más su mano….

-¡OH DEMONIOS…!...AAAAA…SCOURGEEEE….aa….AAAAA..AAAA..S…S…SCO…

-Grita, grita fuerte...quiero que toda la ciudad te escuche.

La fuerte mano del ser malévolo presionando su "parte sensible", sacándole gritos de placer….Pronto su masculinidad salió de la bolsa donde estaba guardada (razón por la que a pesar de estar únicamente con chaqueta sin mangas, zapatillas y guantes. Su pene nunca es visible)

¿Esto detuvo al "otro farsante"?... ¡Error!...El demente se quitó un guante, luego tomo el miembro del otro erizo verde, masturbándolo mientras metía su uña dentro. Provocándole a Manic una mezcla de dolor/placer.

Antes de tener su "final feliz", el chico de la chaqueta de cuero sin aviso previo lo dio vuelta envistiéndolo sin compasión….

-AAAAAAAAAAAA… ¡DUELE!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Tan rudo, tan veloz, tan invasivo, tan rítmico, tan enorme y ancho…Como un animal en celo…..La mezcla de dolor/placer se incrementó…. ¿Alguien viene por el pasillo?... ¡Que se pudra!... ¡era el momento más doloroso y feliz de su puta vida!. Además la idea de que alguien los viera en el acto, lo encendía más…

-¿Manic?...¿Mannnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiccccc?...hola…..¿la tierra a Manic?...¡MANIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

El grito lo saco de su fantasía, encontrándose de cara con su hermano mayor levanto una ceja….

-¡¿Qué chucha haces aquí?!...¿No deberías estar en Green Hill , South Island con tu grupito combatiendo al bigotudo ese?

-Vah….Amy destrozo sus juguetes tan rápido, que el doctor eggman juro venganza contra mí y mis seres queridos….bla..bla..bla….en fin, se va demorar así que vine a visitar a mi familia favorita.

-Puf, somos tu única familia tonto.

-Como sea…..Ya que el gran Sonic llego a alegrar sus vidas con su esplendor, ¿Qué cuentas? , ¿Has robado algo interesante?

Manic apoyándose en la baranda del balcón del castillo de su familia, se miró las uñas (o donde se suponía que estaban por los guantes) haciéndose el interesante y desinteresado…

-Nah….Los nuevos ricos tienen sistemas de alarma tan fáciles, que aburre.

-Bueno, si estas tan aburrido….Ven conmigo, únete a los" freedom fighter" (luchadores por la libertad) , ¡te divertirás como nunca!

-Ja, ¿es broma?

El oji verde paso del sarcasmo/burlon a la seriedad…

-Hablo en serio…..Fuiste bueno, ¿lo recuerdas?, una vez fuimos un equipo que combatió por los débiles e indefensos. Podemos volver a serlo.

Los recuerdos de aquellos años eran dolorosos para Manic…Con Sonic en la guitarra, su hermana fucsia: Sonia en el canto y el en la batería….

* * *

Los gritos de las fans, los aplausos, las luces…Fue increíble que Doc Egg nunca reconociera a su eterno enemigo entre los miembros de la popular banda. ¡Años dorados!...Fue hasta que se disolvieron, su rock 90 paso de moda siendo reemplazados en las listas de éxitos musicales por un cocodrilo que canta Reggeton…. ¿Cómo es posible que sus canciones sobre fuerza, libertad y anti-tiranía, hayan sido olvidadas por canciones sobre chicos queriendo ligarse a la chica de turno?...Su antiguo representante tenía razón, debieron sobrevivir convirtiéndose en una banda de Rock Gótico, cambiando sus canciones de protesta por temas corta venas o uniéndose a la nueva música…Sonic se hubiera cambiado sin objeción, ese concuerda con cualquier cosa que lo haga popular entre sus fans, Sonia Igual. En cuanto a él….Los pantalones mostrando los calzoncillos lo hacían sentir incomodo….paso….

-No exageres, éramos un grupito de rock que de vez en cuando pateaba traseros de villanos…Nunca fuimos héroes de verdad.

-¡Mentira!... ¡fuimos héroes!...somos héroes…..Únete a mi Manic….Tus habilidades mecánicas serian bien usadas y tus manos hábiles de ladrón tendrían un uso positivo otra vez….Tendrás fans por todo el mundo, los ciudades harán desfiles en tu honor, volverás a ser famoso…. Miles de chicas querían acostarse contigo. ¡Imagínate bro!...Damas de cada etnia, raza y color conocidos, ansiosas por estar contigo, tal como soñaste.

¿Volver bajo el mando del arrogante/egocéntrico autonombrado "buen chico"?... ¡Ni loco!, disfruta la libertad que gano luego de dejar el heroísmo…

-MMMMMMMM….paso, no quiero quitarle el puesto de mecánico a tu novio.

Las espinas azul profundo que cubren el rostro del "héroe de héroes" se tornaron carmesí…q…que…. ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza?

-T…tt….glup…..Tails no es mi novio…s…so…somos amigos.

-"si claro, amigos"…Que los nerds que destrozan robots contigo, no se quieran enterar haciéndose los cielos, no significa que TODO el universo no se dé cuenta de lo "obvio"

Soltando una risita arrogante, característica de su familia, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su consanguíneo mientras caminaba a la salida…

-Sorry…..tendrás que aprender a vivir sin mí. Prueba con Sonia. Suerte.

A medio camino se detuvo, sin mirarlo se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin mangas….

-Cambie de opinión.

-¡¿en serio?!...¡genial!...¡te va a encantar mi isla, tiene los mejores hot dogs del…

-Con una condición…quiero que encuentres a Scourge.

¿Scourge?, ¿Qué será lo quiere su hermano con su copia cutre? , confundido pregunto...

-¿Qué quieres con él?...Ese es un lento de primera.

-¿Importa?.

El héroe pasó de la confusión a la seriedad. Este asunto de "Scourge" comenzaba a apestar, era como ver una bomba atómica a punto de estallar. No importa ¿de dónde lo mires? Vas a salir jodido de esta si o si…

-Yep.

Ignorándolo, Manic saco un cigarrillo que puso entre sus labios sacando el encendedor que su hermana le regalo en Navidad….

-Tengo negocios pendientes con el…. ¿feliz?, encuéntralo y me tendrás.

Sin más, echando aros de humo se alejó el erizo verde de púas alborotadas…..Sonic es ultra, mega, máximo en los astros de la farándula…Con sus contactos y los amigos que hace cada 5 segundos. Él puede encontrar al verdoso que lo dejo plantado.

Tiene que ser…Si el "buen chico" no lo logra, deberá resignarse y comenzar a leer los obituarios, el último lugar en que espera encontrar escrito el nombre del mundialmente odiado y aborrecido por millones: Scourge the hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Scourge the hedgehog vistiendo overol naranja caminaba enfrente de un hipopótamo vestido con el mismo atuendo...

-Hey ,Scou…¿no tienes un cigarillo?

-Nah, el ultimo se me fue al escusado. Mejor suerte para la prox. Bola de manteca.

Mentira…..Tenia varias cajas traídas de contrabando, no se los daría por este sujeto no poseía nada que él quisiera, es muy avaro para soltar un pucho (cigarro) gratis…

-Hm…..que erizo tan cutre, con razón dicen que eres la copia mala de son…..

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA?!

El verdoso con poso amenazante topo de las ropas al ser antropomórfico que eran 10 veces el, agachándolo lo suficiente para que lo mirara directo a los ojos…

-"je je".c…c..calma…..glup…solo fu…fue una bromita.

Hipo transpiraba frio, el erizo veloz llevaba una tobillera que además de rastrearlo a cada mini segundo, también limitaba su velocidad a nivel "normal"…A pesar de esa restricción, el villano se hacía respetar. Por el sector resonaba la historia de cómo le metió un destornillador a un elefante que intento "pasarse de listo" con él,….Necesitaron 10 guardias para inmovilizarlo y llevarlo a la celda de castigo…

El pobre diablo creyó que el demente anti-Sonic le pagaría un "impuesto" por respirar el mismo aire….Miren el lado amable, el elefante logro salir libre…Sip...Desde que lo trasladaron al hospital , su madre dice que está aprendiendo a usar la cuchara de nuevo…Esperan que pronto domine el urinal…

-¡ the hedgehog, ¿pasa?!

* * *

Un guardia con garrote con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a ellos. El verdoso hiso una mueca de arrogancia...Vah, fácilmente puede encargarse de ese cerdo de azul….El problema es que acaba de lavar su overol, las manchas de sangre cuesta sacarlas un montón….

-No te sulfure…Solo estoy "conversando amablemente" con mi nuevo amigo….¿verdad que si?

El chico de lentes oscuros le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a su "nuevo amigo" mientras sonría dulcemente. Este transpirando intento simular la sonrisa despreocupada...

-S…sí. Si….es verdad.

El guardia no creyó mucho la treta, luego averiguaría más…La hora del almuerzo ha llegado y si no se da prisa pierde su pudin. Portando su cara más amasadora, le dolió unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro al "amistoso" erizo con su garrote…

-Por esta vez la dejare pasar. No quiero sorpresitas.

-A la orden capitán….

Una vez que el guardia se perdió de vista…

-…Yep capitán, _capitán pelmazo._

Con asco soltó al hipopótamo…¡puaj!...Su transpiración dejo sus guantes blancos mojados…

-Lárgate de mí vista.

-¡SIIII!

El hipopótamo antropomórfico corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus pesadas patas, resbalándose un par de veces con la orina que fluía de sus pantalones. Desde hoy se va a portar como un santo para que lo cambien de sector…Estar en el mismo sitio que ese enfermo, es una sentencia de muerte y él grandulón de piel áspera/gruesa lo único que ha hecho para estar aquí era robar carteras a las abuelitas….

-Vah, que lento tan patético.

Scourge sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pecho, se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo terminar aquí?

Varias veces ha estado en prisión, de las veces anteriores…..Esta vez es diferente….Ok, al principio del embrollo era de esa manera…

* * *

Flash Back…

Todo comenzó un año atrás cuando dejo a su "novia" en aquel callejón….Su robo a una mina de oro fue un fracaso y como siempre fue por licor para pasar las penas….

Debió pedir la botella en vez de la jarra cérvida…No noto que la loca de Amy rose estaba presente….

-¡¿Qué CHUCHA?!

Despertó al otro día atado por las muñecas junto a los tobillos a una cama andrajosa en un motel de mala muerte….

-Buenos días Sonikkuuuuuu.

La eriza oji verde se encontraba abrazada a él… ¡Oh valla!, esta tonta de nuevo lo confundió con el nerd azul, ¡esta chica necesita urgente un psiquiatra y lentes (anteojos) gruesos con súper aumento!

-JA JA JA JA JA JA…..¡nick!...task..task….error rosadita.

-¡Oh por dios, NO ERES SONIC!...

Para su sorpresa, la princesa del reino rose se calmó, poniéndose en pose de pensador…

-MMMM…puedo usar esto para que mi sonikku al fin me tome en cuenta…(inspiración profunda)…AAAAAAAAAAAA...AUXILIOOOOOOOOO UN PERVERTIDO…AAAAAA..

La eriza rosada comenzó a gritar que la habían violado, cubriéndose por con una sábana la gritona corrió llorando hasta la recepción.

Ignorando el hecho que él se encontraba atado, salió de aquel motel apresado…

Rosy, la versión anti de Amy, se negó creerle que él no sería capaz, alejándose...

Fiona, su novia oficial, tampoco le creyó….La zorra pelirroja se esfumo más rápido una rata…Junto a ellas se esfumaron el resto del equipo…..Sco anoto sus nombres mentalmente, para acabar una a una de las ratas traidoras, apenas se libre de esta farsa.

Miles, la versión anti de Tails, en vez de unirse a las ratas se inscribió en la escuela de abogado. Obtuvo el título en 5 días. Convirtiéndose en el único leguleyo que quiso defenderlo…Fiuuuuu… ¡los nerds con súper cerebros son útiles!

¿El juicio?...Un show de principio a fin, desde el jurado hasta el juez eran, fueron o tenía amigos y/o parientes que son víctimas de uno de sus tantos intentos de conquistar esta dimensión.

Miles presento kilos de pruebas de su absoluta inocencia…..Ignoradas….La gente de ese tribunal solo quería una cosa: Verlo en la silla eléctrica, sin importar el ¿Cómo?

Por suerte a último minuto la eriza se excusó diciendo que los "nervios" la hicieron reaccionar de esa manera….Que el estúpido de Sonic le creyera esa mentira cutre, es incomprensible.

¿Ese es el fin?... ¡NO!...Ya que estaba en las garras de la justicia, antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de salir de la celda de retención…Lo acusaron de cada delito que ha cometido, mandándolo del tribunal de ciudad Station Square al de Central City , con el juez más severo de la región…..

De ese modo termino aquí, en la prisión de Alta, alta, alta,alta, super, mega seguridad….Esperando su ejecución…

Regresando del Flash Back…

* * *

-¡ Scourge the hedgehog!...¡tienes visitas!

¿Su abogado lo viene a ver?...Hoy es martes, Miles desde que lo conoce los martes va a shows de autos, ni su sentencia de muerte le ha quitado la costumbre.

* * *

Acompañado de 2 guardias, fue sentado enfrente de una pared reforzada de cristal…

-Hola Scourge, te ves genial…. ¿Dieta nueva?

El verdoso ex baterista burlon, lo apuntaba con uno de sus dedos enguantados..

-¡¿Manic?!...¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!...Tu no lees periódicos ni ves noticias, ¿Cómo…

-Luego te hablare de mis "contactos"...ejem… ¿Cómo estás?

El malvado, cruel y despostada Scourge the hedgehog sintió algo al ver la cara preocupada del Hermano de Sonic…Algo que nunca ha sentido ni por su padre a quien asesino para gobernar su mundo natal y sus súbditos lo expulsaran aquí...Algo que detesta: Preocuparse por otros… ¡Joder!... ¿Sera posible que realmente quiere a ese estúpido y no solo quiere llevarlo a la cama?

-¡GUARDIAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Los dos guardias que lo sentaron, se lo llevaron ante la mirada llorosa de Manic…

* * *

Afuera…6 horas después….

Manic llorando con el corazón destrozado, fue a un bar a ahogar la pena en alcohol…A su lado se encontraba sentado una persona inesperada…

-Te equivocaste de sitio, la biblioteca está a la otra calle….Mi hermanito te matara si se entera que estuviste aquí.

Tails ignorando el comentario, tomo un sorbo de su vaso con agua…

-Vengo por negocios…Te tengo un trato.

Desconfiado el ladrón verde le dio unos pequeños sorbos a su cerveza helada. Para que este mecánico quiere hacer "negocios" con él, el mundo debe estar peor de lo que imagino.

-Escúpelo.

El rubio sin temor, le hiso gestos para que se acercara más. Cuando su oído se encontró a unos centímetros de sus labios…

 _-Me ayudas a conquistar a Sonic, te ayudo a soltar a Scourge._

-¿he?

Impactado espero ver una señal de broma en el rostro del listo zorro de dos colas…Esa señal es inexistente en el….¡Oh mi dios!...¡habla en serio! …Recuperándose del impacto, choco manos con el ojiazul...

-Trato hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Días después…

En un callejón, el ladrón observaba el lugar con detenimiento, a estas alturas las sorpresas eran lo peor que quería evitar…

" _-Hm…..al fin llegaste nerd._

En medio de la noche, protegido por la negrura que se expandía por aquel callejón desolado de puerto, por la gracia de una luz de calle descompuesta…

 _-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?, las zapatillas que uso las modifique para que tuvieran un 0% de ruido._

El ex baterista con mueca arrogante se apuntó a sus ojos…

 _-Lentes de contacto modificados._

 _-¿Un erizo inteligente?...definitivamente ya lo he visto todo._

 _-Basta de bla,bla…¿trajiste lo que prometiste?_

El mobian recién llegado de su chaqueta saco un sobre que le pasó al mobian erizo…

 _-Dáselo a Miles, si es tan inteligente como creo sabrá que hacer con él._

El hermano de Sonic con cuidado guardo el sobre en un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta sin mangas.

 _-Recuerda Sonic jamas debe enterarse de esto…._

 _-Relax nerd, mi bro no sospecha nada…Desde que acepte a unirme a su grupo de nerds, está en las nubes…..el cree no se…..que me voy a convertir en un "héroe" o algo por el estilo…_

 _-" freedom fighter"….Si llamas al grupo de ese modo enfrente de Sonic o Knuckles, te patearan el trasero, eso si Amy Rose no te ha machacado con su mazo."_

* * *

El verdoso con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin mangas, se alejó caminando silbando…Lo que haga su hermano, la loca eriza o el tal knuckles the echidna le importa un bledo. Su mente, astucia, corazón y dinero se encontraban enfocados juntos a un solo objetivo: Liberar a Scourge.

Pasando por un pasadizo secreto en un muro, cruzando entre ratones llego hasta un demacrado científico atornillando dentro de una maquina… Christopher Thorndyke enfermo y medio loco…Un humano que a sus 12 años se topó con los" freedom fighter", fue su amigo y cuando ellos se fueron cayó en una depresión. Sus padres le dieron la espalda y aquí esta…..Trabajando para el mejor postor...

-¿Listo?

-Depende, ¿lo tienes?

Manic de otro bolsillo oculto saco una bolsita sellada con "polvos de la felicidad", se los lanzo al mugriento humano, este temblando los recibió.

-Fue…un gusto trabajar contigo.

-Si...si…si…largo Yonkie (drogo).

* * *

El científico en los huesos encorvado se alejó, dejando solo al ladrón…Manic presiono un botón, seleccionando el clima…

-¿soleado?...nah…..veamos…lluvia…granizo….nieve….¡ese es!

Al jalar una palanca la maquina lanzo una rápida luz al cielo, el clima templado de ciudad Station Square y sus alrededores…Un día, un día de inesperada nieve es lo que ese nerd necesita para acercarse a su bro.

-Yep, ese Thorndyke es un enfermo adicto al polvo pero sabe trabajar.

El otro erizo egocéntrico del clan the hedgehog aún le quedaba otro detalle que arreglar: Los amigos de Sonic…Si quería que su parte del trato con el nerd rubio saliera "a pedir de boca". Con esos que son prácticamente sus "guardaespaldas" pegados al azul como lapa, a Tails se le hará imposible acercarse….

-El equidna no es problema, solo debo convencer a Sonia que lo invite un chocolate caliente. Cobrándole el favor que le hice al prestarle dinero para una nueva tiara...Pussssss…la loca es "harina de otro costal".

¿Con el equidna?..¡Fácil!...La eriza fucsia de su hermanita se encargara de él…La eriza rosada era la piedra en su zapato…MMMM…Veamos necesita alguien que la distraiga, alguien que pueda frenarla cuando se enfurezca, alguien que la entretenga lo suficiente para…Haciendo sonar sus dedos, se le ocurrió….

-¡Es perfecto!

¡ÉL ES PERFECTO!...Le debe un favor luego de conseguir (robar) aquella pieza faltante para su máquina zombificadora…

* * *

En un lugar no especificado…

Shadow the hedgehog…El erizo negro/rojo de mala aptitud, rival autonombrando de Sonic. Bajaba unas escaleras con un pájaro entre las manos, arriendo una pesada puerta de metal que daba a un cuarto enjaulado…

-Lamento la demora.

Dentro del cuarto enrejado bellamente decorado se encontraba una mujer rubia de vestido azul. Esta lucía un disparo en su frente. Maria Robotnik la novia humana de Shadow y prima del malvado Dr. Eggman. Muerta tratando de protegerlo…

-ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH….ARGHHHHHHHHHHH.

Vuelta a la vida como zombi, Shadow esperaba que si conseguía el suficiente dinero además de contactos como sicario, encontraría el modo de devolverla a su estado natural: Una dulce, buena y gentil dama…

\- Espero que te guste la gallina.

El erizo oscuro le quebró las patas, lanzándosela a la no muerta, esta con desesperación comenzó a engullir vivo al ave….El teléfono sonó arriba, molesto se cruzó de brazos…

-¿Por qué existieran seres patéticos que se atreven a molestar la paz del gran Shadow the hedgehog?...Sigue almorzando María, vuelvo en un parpadeo.

* * *

La zombi incapaz de entenderlo siguió comiendo, mientras el sicario en menos de un aleteo de colibrí subió a responder el irritante teléfono…

" _-hola, ¿quién habla?_

 _-Buuuuuuu...Eres joven e inmortal para tener alzhéimer Shadi._

 _-¡¿Manic?!...¿qué quieres?, se breve._

 _-Tu y yo tenemos una deuda…..Hoy la vas a pagar…"_

El erizo oji rojo sudo frio al escuchar….Se encontraba consciente que tarde o temprano debería saldar su deuda con el patético Faker(farsante) hermano del otro Faker azul…El precio a pagar era más terrible de lo presupuestado...

* * *

Al día siguiente….En Green Hill , South Island…

Sonic the hedgehog con una taza de chocolate caliente escuchaba la radio en su casa….

" _Una inesperada ventisca se ha desarrollado en altas horas de la noche, el servicio meteorológico informa que…."_

-Vah, me aburro.

Con rapidez apago el aparato sonoro, observando por la ventana de la cocina lo que ayer era un prado verde, ahora era un manto blanco. Se encontraba aburridísimo…Sorpresivamente su hermana invito al rojo a una cafetería, por lo que no contaría con el guardián de templos por un rato…Tampoco podía contar con Amy , Shadow haciéndose pasar por el la invito a una cita…Ni muchos menos contaba con Dr. Eggman para divertirse…..

Conociendo al gordo pelón humano, con este frio debe estarse preocupando más por abrigar su espeso bigote que de intentar derrotarlo con un plan ultra complicado que le terminara explicando y que incluya robots…

-Aburriiiiiiiido…hm…odio las nevadas, son taaaaaan "lentas"

Con desgano se apoyó su cabeza contra el borde la mesa donde estaba sentado. La nieve es una superficie pésima para correr, su tabla de snowboard estaba rota y con 0 torneos a la vista. El hiperactivo viento azul, no tenía NADA que hacer….Odiaba admitirlo pero sin sus amigos ni villanos atacando, se aburría como una ostra.

Una invasión alienígena, robots, lo que sea que lo entretenga pero que ocurra… ¡YA! …

RIIINNNNNNNNNNNN... ...

-¡EL TIMBRE!

* * *

Emocionado fue abrir la puerta, con lo desesperado que se encontraba por hacer lo que sea, hasta un vendedor de aspiradoras le sirve...

-Hola Sonic.

-Hola Buddy….awwww…es tan lindo hablar con otro ser vivo.

-No exageres Sonic, ni que te tuvieran encerrado en una cárcel.

-Pues, es como si lo fuera…. ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios?

-Vine a ver si querías jugar a una guerra de nieve conmigo.

-¡¿estas bromeando?!...¡claro que sí!

-¡entonces vamos!

Tails usando una bufanda roja, lo empujo afuera…

El zorrito entre risas le lanzo un par de bolas de nieve en el blanco al ser más veloz del mundo...

-JA JA JA… ¡no podis!

-¡Ya, ya…ya...ya….tiempo fuera!

* * *

Prower sonriendo mientras se elevaba usando sus colas como hélice, le lanzo otra tanda al azul que intentando de proteger su rostro de la nieve que le lanzaban, no se veía molesto sino feliz…

-JA JA JA….¡VAMOS SONIC!...eres más veloz que la luz, deberías ser capaz de evadirme.

-¿puedo usar mi velocidad?

-¡Obvio tonto!

El oji verde con una mueca arrogante, se quitó los restos de nieve de su precioso rostro…

-Sorry Buddy, tú lo pediste.

Corriendo rápido, tan rápido que se visualizaba como una estela azulada, recolectando las bolas de nieve que le lanzo sin compasión al zorro volador…

-¿admites que gane?

-¡YA…YA…BASTA, ME RINDO!... ¡ME RINDO!

-Lo sabía, Sonic siempre gana.

El gran héroe de mobius victorioso se puso las manos enguantadas en las costillas, por su parte su gran amigo bajaba hasta encontrarse pisando el mismo pasto cubierto de nieve que él.

-Ok, eres el vencedor…Te mereces un premio.

-Adoro los premios… ¿Qué es?... ¿un chocolate caliente?... ¿una montaña de hot dogs con chili?

-Esto….

Los ojos del mobian erizo azul se abrieron como platos al recibir un beso de su buddy….Prower al notar la cara de impacto del azul, pensó que tal vez fue demasiado "apresurado"….Con una risita fingida se rasco detrás de la nuca…

-…."JE, je, je,je"…..me resbale….ups….ven, conozco una cafetería donde hacen el mejor chocolate de la región.

Como si nada el rubio se dio la vuelta caminando unos pasos, deteniéndose para mirar sobre su hombro a su amigo…

-¿No vienes?, ven, yo invito.

-…Ok.

El héroe erizo despabilando inicio su marcha a su lado, aun procesando en su cerebro si lo que ocurrió ¿fue un bello sueño o fue real?

* * *

En Central City, en una prisión de Alta, alta, alta,alta, super, mega seguridad…Ala de los que esperan su ejecución…Celda de aislamiento reforzada…

Un verdoso ser en traje naranja miraba la nieve desde la minúscula ventanita abarrotada de su celda. Recuerdos de él de niño junto a su padre…Uno de los pocos recuerdos felices al lado de su distante progenitor que sacrifico su relación por mantener la paz de su dimensión gobernándolo con paz, amor y etc,etc,etc...Secando una micro lagrima de su ojo, encendió un cigarrillo que le robo al preso que mato hace pocos instantes antes de la hora del almuerzo…

-Idioteces de la niñez.

Jugando juntos en la nieve, haciendo un muñeco con nariz de zanahoria…..Recuerdos felices antes que el anti-Sonic arto de tanta melosidad, tuviera que matar a su padre para gobernar…(Un día de estos se vengara de su pueblo por expulsarlo a este mundo miserable)…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un guardia que le lanzo un paquete por una hendidura…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me pagan para vigilarte no para ser tu mozo.

La hendidura se cerró, dejando al erizo verde abriendo el paquete curioso a velocidad mental (También se va a encargar un día de estos de los desgraciados que le pusieron la tobillera que lo ha puesto a velocidad "tortuga")…Levantando sus lentes oscuros de sus ojos, el engreído presidiario leyó la nota que se encontraba dentro de la caja...

" _Para que veas que no estás solo Scourge. Es tu sabor favorito, lo investigue .XXX Manic"_

La letra era inequívocamente del tonto gemelo del estúpido del nerd azul. Al lado de la nota venia un termo, que con precaución olio y con un dedo mojándolo en la sustancia que contenía, se lo paso por los labios…

-Chocolate caliente con vainilla y un toque de canela.

Scou le dio una breve lectura extra a la tarjeta antes de guardársela en el bolsillo, luego se acomodó en su cama y le dio un par de sorbos a la bebida invernal…

-Eres un imbécil, Manic.

* * *

Afuera…

Desde una lejana distancia segura, escondido el ladrón usando una telescopio portátil observaba al Villano bebiendo el contenido del termo que le envió.

-Y tú eres mi imbécil, Scourge.

Abrazándose a si mismo se abrigo, debía regresar al castillo de Mobius antes que su madre o la estirada de Sonia noten que se esfumó de su habitación. (Si es que no ha vuelto aun de su salida con red rad o sea el equidna rojo)

Con la canción "Lullaby de Nickelback" sonando en sus audífonos conectados a su celular, se montó en su moto de segunda mano, que él personalmente armo pieza por pieza he inicio su camino a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Maldito Scourge, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tremendo en la villanía?

Miles, la versión anti- de Tails Prower. Llevaba noches sin dormir enterrado en kilos de documentos, videos, fotos, pruebas físicas, pruebas psicológicas, pruebas forenses y declaraciones de distinta índole…Buscando algo, algo, cualquier cosa que salve a su primer cliente / semi amigo de la silla eléctrica.

¡NADA!,¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!...Ni una pisca que reflejara bondad en los actos o que dejara una ley sin quebrantar…

-¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿hasta le dio de comer a los osos en un zoológico, cuando eso está prohibido?!

Ese demente rompió cada ley existente desde crímenes contra la humanidad hasta tirar basura en lugares prohibidos, también dejo parquímetros sin pagar…Miles con enormes ojeras saco los restos que quedaban en la cafetera…

-Debí escuchar a Fiona y Rosy…..debí irme con ella….nah, seré idiota, en teoría…no…..corrección, si hubiera escapado Scour me perseguiría hasta encontrarme, sacarme el corazón latiendo del pecho y comérselo en mi presencia antes que me termine de desangrar.

¿Cuántas tazas se ha tomado?, agh….Difícil seguir la cuenta incluso para un zorro súper inteligente como él.

Ha bebido muchas tazas repletas de café negro y su vejiga lo sabía…Acabándose los restos del café que lo mantuvo consciente durante la fría noche, fue corriendo al baño a deshacerse del exceso de líquido.

Estaba impactado, no creía que un cuerpo bajito como el suyo fuera capaz de almacenar tanto liquido…En eso estaba cuando…

¡TOK...TOK...TOK!

¿Quién será y a estas h

* * *

oras? Rosy y Fiona andan en el extranjero, tontas son pero idiotas jamás, ellas no se arriesgarían a regresar por miedo a las represalias….El zorro rubio con bisoñé negro, desde el baño vio que debajo de la puerta del departamento que arredraba, un sobre fue deslizado.

Acabando de orinar, fue a curiosear el misterioso sobré. Estaba destinado a él, por lo que nadie gritara por abrirlo sin lavarse las manos….

Entre los documentos se encontraba uno escrito a máquina: _"Regalo de navidad adelantado. Proveniente de un lugar que no quiero saber ni quiero acordarme"_

El oji azul al acabar de leer el resto de los documentos, sonrió con malicia….

-Je, vallla, valla…las sorpresas de la vida.

* * *

Al Otro día…. Central City...

-MMMMM…exquisito.

El juez más severo de Central City disfrutaba un flan en su escritorio, su esposa refinada anteriormente le reprendió por comer postres tan corrientes, para más remate un flan de envase tipo yogurt. ¡QUE SE JODA!...El humano de cabello cano estaba dichoso, ¿Por qué no debería estar alegre? ¡Es el juez que mando al temible Scourge the hedgehog a la cárcel y tiro la llave!

La noticia del severo juez Rojo con mano firme mando al terrorista de fama mundial a la peor prisión del estado ( y que el en persona se aseguró de financiar), le dio la vuelta al mundo. Rojo se veía en el puesto de juez de la corte suprema….Vah, ese logro merece mucho más…..Juez principal de la Haya…..Pronto pasaría de estar dictando leyes en este ciudad de medio pelo a ejercer la ley en uno de los tribunales más importantes del mundo.

Se encontraba tan seguro de su camino a la fama, que ya podía sentir la sotana de la Haya sobre su piel incluso olerla, tener el mazo de madera de ese prestigioso tribunal entre sus manos, su peso, sus relieves…

Entre cucharada y cucharada comenzaba a preguntarse, si en su discurso de nombramiento debería agradecer a su esposa….¡Para nada!...Se divorciaría de ese morsa arrugada que solo abre la boca para pedir dinero, con su prestigioso cargo se conseguiría una mujer a su altura, una jovencita de medidas 90/60/90 de largas piernas, piel de porcelana , cabello brillante, ojos ardientes, labios frescos , senos increíbles, un trasero enorme y que bese el suelo que el pisa (entre otras "cosas")

De solo imaginarse al monumento femenino que se conseguirá, un hilo de baba iniciaba su camino de su boca a la madera barnizada de su escritorio, como un cliché de "viejo verde"…

* * *

-¿Señor rojo?

Su secretaria (quien cumplía sus expectativas pero era lesbiana), abrió la puerta….El juez Rojo ocultando su postre junto con limpiarse la boca, regreso a su postura seria con las manos entrelazadas…

-¡Cuantas veces le he dijo Señorita Gertrudis, que me llame Juez! …. ¡¿Y por qué no toco la puerta?!, maldita sea. Le pago por su profesionalismo, los modales están incluidos, no lo olvide o la echare a la calle en menos de lo que lo cuente.

La mujer en ajustado traje ejecutivo, hiso un sonido de molestia mientras revisaba su Tablet.

-Lo siento Juez Rojo, el abogado de Scourge the hedgehog, se encuentra afuera.

-No atiendo a nadie durante la hora de descansó, no le doy hora ni a mi amada abuela. Menos a un leguleyo que se atreve a defender a un megalómano narcisista.

-Estoy consciente de ese hecho y lo entiendo….Le he tratado de explicar 20 veces al señor Prower que usted no lo recibirá, él se niega, dice que tiene pruebas irrefutables de la inocencia de su cliente. Esta dispuesto a quedarse hasta la hora de salida para hablar con usted…..

Rojo golpeando su mazo de madera en la palma de una mano, con su pie derecho buscaba el botón en el piso para llamar a los guardias…Su secretaria adivinando lo que su jefe estaba a punto de hacer…

-…..Juez, él sabe de los guardias. Me recalco que si lo sacaban a patas iría a los medios a mostrar las pruebas que trae.

El pie derecho del juez regreso al lado del izquierdo. Un escándalo mediático arruinaría su futuro ascenso. Hasta nuevo aviso, necesitaba asegurarse de tener una imagen pública "intachable"….Digo, no se ensucio enfrente de la tv ayudando a limpiar aves pegajosas de alquitrán junto a grupos animalistas y se arremango las mangas dando sopa a mendigos en vano…

-Dígale que hare una excepción.

-Si Juez.

* * *

La secretaria salió, minutos después el zorro en traje barato entro con una mueca arrogante….

-Buenos Días…perdón…..buenas Tardes Juez Rojo, le agradezco su disposición a atenderme.

-Se lo agradezco Sr. Power, entienda que no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, sea breve.

-Lo seré Juez.

El anciano humano se inquietó al notar la pose arrogante que lucía el mobian zorro sentado delante de él, lo que sea que este mocoso cree tener….No lo asombrara ni intimidara, come a tipos más duros como él en el desayuno…

-¿Y bien?. Revele sus pruebas y decidiré….¿Ya aviso al fiscal de estas nuevas pruebas?

-Con todo respeto Juez, pienso que lo que hay dentro…

Manteniendo la mueca arrogante, saco un sobre de su maletín que puso sobre el escritorio...

-….del sobre, debe quedar _entre nosotros._

-Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado para bromas…

-No es broma, hasta me atrevo a insinuar…Que el juicio se realizara y mi defendido saldrá libre.

Rojo, apretando su maso entre sus manos en gesto amenazante….

-Ni se le ocurra intentar sobornarme, soy incorruptible.

Gesto que ni siquiera asusto al mobian zorro, quien con tono cínico le dio un par de toquecitos al papel del sobre, para luego acercárselo al honorable juez…

-¿En serio?...Abra el sobre.

Incrédulo, Rojo tomo el sobre. La treta que este abogado practicante quiere hacer, no le servirá, el conoce los trucos legales….el invento los trucos….

-¡DIOS ME ASISTA!

La secretaria al escuchar el grito abrió la puerta…La volvió a cerrar por un gesto que le hiso su jefe, poniendo el seguro detrás de ella.

* * *

El anciano, secándose la transpiración de la frente con un pañuelo de seda de su camisa, sigilosamente se inclinó al abogado enfrente de él para murmurar….Inseguro de que en los alrededores no estuviera escondido un periodista o reportero listo para hacerse un festín con la "bomba" que representaba este sobre…

" _-¿de dónde lo saco?_

El abogado con bisoñé negro, se inclinó lo suficiente murmurando...

 _-Quémelo si lo prefiere, tengo copias._

 _-¿Dónde?, ¿Quién se lo dio?_

 _-Depende... ¿Tendré el juicio?_

Antes de contestar, le dio un vistazo extra al contenido del sobre…..Dentro se encontraban documentos de moteles, boletas además de fotografías de él vestido de bailarina de ballet, en pleno acto de masoquismo. Atado por cadenas boca abajo en una cama, mientras su sobrina favorita...ejem….."la sobrina de su esposa" de 16 años le daba latigazos al trasero, luciendo un disfraz de albañil….Apenas esta "bomba" llegue a los medios…..¡ADIOS HAYA!

 _-Dios me perdone, lo tendrás._

 _-¿Ves?, no dolió tanto….No como los latigazos que ese niñita te daba al culo._

 _-Ejem…..sin exagerar_

 _-Nos vemos en los tribunales, bailarina"_

Victorioso el abogado oji azul se levantó, dejando el sobre junto a un encendedor en el escritorio…Un vez que el sobre se hiso ceniza, el juez llamo a su secretaria para que dejara salir al abogado y avisará al fiscal sobre la reapertura del juicio…

* * *

Al otro día, en Green Hill , South Island…Hogar de Sonic…

-He, Amy…¿ya está listo?, me muero de hambre.

-Casi.

El erizo azul con desgano se dejó caer sobre el sillón, luego de una satisfactoria carrera, llego a casa con su autonombrada "novia" esperándolo, dispuesta de prepárale una cena como disculpa por confundir a Shadow con él…..De eso llegaban 6 horas, con las tripas sonando decidió encender la tv para distraerse…

" _En otras noticias, la reapertura del llamado "juicio del siglo" ha provocado revuelo mundial….."_

-¡JODER!

Amy rose con un cerdo asado en una bandeja entre sus manos, salió luciendo un vestido rojo revelador, el cerdo no sería lo único que su sonikku se iba a "comer"…

 _-Sonkku…..Si te portas bien, yo seré tu postr_ … ¿he?, ¿A dónde se metió?

Ni rastro de su "novio", la tv se encontraba encendida y las 7 manzanas en un bol en la mesa de centro se encontraban masticados. La puerta de la entrada se encontraba abierta de par en par.

-¡Maldición!...Y pensar que iba a dejarlo atarme a la cama.

Irritada lanzo la bandeja al suelo, fue que se le ocurrió poner atención en las noticias que la tv transmitía, que comprendió el ¿Por qué? Su novio desprecio la tarde "especial" que ella ha preparado con tanto amor (y consultando novelas eróticas)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Hola .Oficina del Fiscal…..Un momento por favor…..hola. Oficina del Fiscal…..Un momento por favor….Hola….

La secretaria del fiscal de la región, se limaba las uñas mientras recitaba "hola. Oficina del Fiscal…..Un momento por favor"…Apretando el botón de transferir la llamada luego de contestar…..Eran tantas que ella se interesaba apenas de escuchar el motivo, pasando la llamada.

A menos que su jefe le indique lo contrario, le continuara pasando llamadas que para eso le pagan….

-Hola .Oficina del Fiscal…..Un…..oh.

* * *

Un relámpago azul paso por su escritorio, desordenando los documentos sobre este…El relámpago fue directo a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de si…..

-¡¿Qué PUTA COSA HACES?!

Sonic the hedgehog se descoloco al ver al humano…. ¿guardando sus cosas en una caja? Furioso por esa imagen, con rapidez le quito la caja….

-No puedes renunciar justo ahora. El Juez Rojo ha enloquecido…Tienes que luchar para que "mi versión cutre" se quede en el hoyo donde lo mandaste.

El humano secándose la transpiración de la frente con un pañuelo, se dejó caer sobre su silla….

-¿Has visto las noticias últimamente?

-Yep, vi que el juez Rojo….

-No….no…me refiero a ayer.

Sonic se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, siendo sincero….Las noticias no eran su fuerte, solo puso el canal de noticias para tener algo disponible con que ignorar a Amy Rose….

-Esteeeeeeeeee…nope, ups.

El humano rubio canoso, dio un suspiro de desgano junto con sacar una carpeta de su caja….¿Cómo puede ser que un erizo tan estúpido salvará al mundo en incontables ocasiones?, es un misterio…

-Míralo por ti mismo.

Los ojos del hijo de Aleena se abrieron como platos cuando la carpeta se abrió ante él…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!...esto...esto….no puede ser…Es de una película de terror, ¿verdad?

-Son fotos tomadas del forense….

Fotos de gente semi devorada, unos sin cerebro otros…Ni si quiera se puede mencionar el estado horripilante en que quedaron aquellos cuerpos… ¿hombres o mujeres? Imposible reconocerlos…

-…Fiscales, cada fiscal excepto yo, han sido devorados.

-¿Un animal?... ¿un robot destripador o devorador?

El rubio canoso se levantó de su lugar serio, mirando por la persiana americana de su oficina con precaución.

-He estado hablando con distintos forenses…..No lo admiten abiertamente, el colegio médico de Mobius los desacreditaría, el Gobierno se ha esforzado de mantenerlos callados.

-Vah, deja de dar giros y escúpelo.

Manteniendo la seriedad, el Fiscal de la Región….El último fiscal sobreviviente, se volvió a sentar ante el erizo que se aburría de esta charla sin llegar al punto…

-Sé que no me vas a creer….

The hedgehog se apuntó a si mismo con enorme arrogancia…..No existe nada que lo sorprenda, él lo ha visto todo…..

-¿olvidaste con quien estas hablando?... ¡Soy el magnífico Sonic the hedgehog!, he visto cosas que la gente común no ha visto ni en sus sueños locos. Lo que sea que….

-Zombis.

-¿Qué?...perdona amigo, por poco creí que dijiste…

El rubio en silencio movio la cabeza positivamente….

-¡¿es broma?!...JA JA JA JA… ¡POR UN MOMENTO ME PUSE SERIO!..JA JA JA..¡ZOMBIS!...JA JA JA…..¿he?

-Velo por tu cuenta y convéncete.

El Fiscal saco otra carpeta, esta vez salían imágenes de….

-Imposible…Este drogo no puede…

-Lo es, Christopher Thorndyke…..El hombre ha tenido una vida dura desde que tu grupo lo dejo. Según informantes anónimos trabaja al mejor postor. Mis fuentes me informan que ha inventado una maquina "revierte la muerte" por así decirlo….La máquina no es precisamente "perfecta" por lo que el que la mando a hacer, ha tenido que hacer distintos trabajos para tener el monto de dinero para perfeccionarla.

-No lo creo….¡Esto es una mentira!

 _-Sonic, es cierto._

* * *

knuckles the echidna salió del baño, subiendo el nivel de desconcierto del líder de los " freedom fighter"….

-¿red rad?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy su guarda espaldas, el Fiscal me contrato para llevarlo a salvo al aeropuerto.

-Esperen….. ¿Que pasara con el juicio?

-Como soy el ultimo fiscal que queda, si el abogado defensor tiene argumentos…. Scourge tiene la ventaja para ser liberado.

-Ve a casa con tu chica amigo, ya venceremos a tu "yo cutre" cuando lo liberen….Vamos Fis. Su vuelo sale en media hora.

El equidna rojo abrió la puerta para que he humano, saliera….

-¿Quién encargo la maquina?

El Fiscal con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico al mobian que lo protegía que la cerrara…

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Usted encárguese del juicio. Sonic se encargara de encontrar a su sicario.

* * *

Medio, mili segundo después…

Shadow the hedgehog, con su cara usual de disgusto, limpiaba los restos de carne de la jaula de su amada María mientras esta tomaba una siesta, gracias al dardo tranquilizante que le lanzo justo en la ranura de su cráneo… (Prefiere llamarlo "ranura" a "agujero de bala")..

-¡SHADOW!

La puerta de entrada al sótano se abrió de golpe…..Argggggg….ese faker, va a tener que pagarle la puerta….

-¿Qué quieres "faker"?

Atento a lo que pase, el azul espero a que el otro erizo cerrara la jaula antes de atacarlo…

-¡Me dirás ¿Quién te pago para matar a los fiscales o ….

-Ni idea.

O el "viento azul" necesita audífonos o sus oídos funcionan…..El oji rojo, adivinando lo que el ser inferior suponía, decidió aclararle las dudas no porque le simpatizara, sino porque detestaba ver sus pies lodosos en su fina alfombra de cachemir….Molesto se cruzó de brazos…

-Tengo un sándwich de atún calentándose en el microondas, seré breve: recibí un mail solicitando un "servicio especial"….Un tal "Señor 007"…

El turno de cruzar brazos fue para el príncipe azul de mobius, con cara sarcástica…

-Vah, ¿estas intentando decir que "James Bond" mando a matar a los Fiscales?, Sonic no te cree ni una palabra "tortuga".

-Piensa lo que te venga en gana "faker"….Solo sé que quien hizo el contrato, pago por adelantado. Es un ser interesado en que "el otro faker" salga de la ratonera…Descuida, shadow no tiene intenciones de cumplir a cabalidad el contrato. Tengo dinero suficiente, así que María y yo nos mudaremos a una zona tecnológica. Ahí encontrare las piezas para la máquina de María.

El héroe dudo sobre ¿irse o encarcelar a este desquiciado?...Nah, el fiscal tiene prioridad….Cuando el acto principal pase, se ocupara de Shadow y su "novia cadáver"…

-Vendré por ti.

Veloz, superior a la velocidad de la luz…..Fue en dirección a la única persona que le podía ayudar a averiguar ¿Quién es "Señor 007"?. El genio de su grupo, el tipo inteligentísimo de esta aérea: Tails Prower.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El zorro mecánico, levantando una ceja incrédulo a lo que le han contado dentro de su amado taller…

-Lo que me acabas de contar, me parece tan falso como un fanatic escrito por "Sebaspardos"… ¿Zombis matando fiscales? ¿Un tipo que se autonombra "señor 007?... ¿volviste a fumar esas hierbitas que tu hermano guarda en su cómoda?

-¡DEMONIO TAILS!

El azulado con rabia le dio puñetazo contra un estante cercano, su buddy debería comprender a la perfección ¿Cuándo bromea y cuando no?...En un mili segundo fue al despacho del único Fiscal sobreviviente y regreso….

-¡¿Cómo siendo tan inteligente no lo captas?!

Irritado le mostro las fotos de la carpeta que se consiguió del Fiscal de la Región….ejem…..en realidad son copias, no se fijen….Coloco una a una de las fotografías, sobre la mesa de trabajo…

-Velo por ti mismo…esta…..y esta…..y esta…..y…

-¡Basta!, ¡basta es suficiente!

El zorrito asqueado, corrió las impactantes fotografías tirando al suelo las herramientas que se encontraban dispersas…Tapándose la boca se afirmó con la mano disponible sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos, intentando recuperarse del shock….

El erizo azul mobian se sintió como "suela de zapato", tal vez se apresuró en mostrárselas…..Como siempre su impulsividad lo hace " meter la pata"….

-¿Buddy?

Sin saber si ¿tocar su hombro o no?, angustiado se le acercó...

Prower dando una fuerte respiración, susurro la palabra "agua", en menos del aleteo de un colibrí tenía un vaso hasta el tope de agua, el cual bebió al seco sentado sobre un taburete...

-¿mejor?

El genio del grupo se tomó su tiempo con los ojos cerrados antes de contestar….Cuando el ayudo a crear la identidad "señor 007" para Manic, no creyó que él la usaría para….Ok, no podía decir que él no se encontraba enterado de que el verdoso ex baterista planeaba dar un "empujoncito" a los tramites de liberación de su novio….No, negarlo lo convertiría en un "Sebaspardos" (mentiroso, farsante, sin vergüenza, falso)….

-yep.

Quedemos claros, que Manic le juro por su hermana Sonia y su madre Aleena que el "empujoncito" seria con 0 heridos y/o muertos…¡y miren como termino todo!, de solo pensar en los pobres Fiscales: Destripados, bañados en su sangre, con las tripas esparcidas por el techo, las paredes, el piso…..

-¡puaj!

* * *

Asqueado absolutamente usando sus colas como hélice, voló al baño encerrándose a vomitar. Al terminar se apoyó en el lavábamos temblando con una mezcla de culpa/terror.

Encendió la ducha entrando para quitarse la sensación de "suciedad", llorando entre las gotas…. ¿Qué hacer?...Si habla Sonic nunca le perdonara esto, lo considerara alta traición…Adiós a años de amistad, oh…La vida Sin Sonic seria horrible, ¿suicidarse?

De reojo vio la máquina de afeitar, no le agradaba admitirlo…Pero para mantener su pelaje controlado ciertas zonas son afeitadas…Un corte y ya no tendría que cargar con la culpa….

-Sonic Tampoco me perdonaría eso.

Corto el agua de la ducha, con la sequía que pasaban era un desperdicio de agua.

-Lo hare.

Sonic nunca lo perdonara por esto, lo considerara su enemigo….Pero por Sonic, se encontraba dispuesto a pagar el precio…

El arrogante erizo preocupado se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, ¿Qué será lo que le ocurre?..Glup…No debió mostrarle esas fotos Gore al pobre, ni si quiera aguanta una película de terror cutre….

Esperaba ver al zorrito temblando, entonces lo abrazaría para calmarlo…No era por presumir sin embargo sus brazos tienen un poder reconfortante impresionante, no lo digan a nadie, es su gran secreto….

En fin….Esperaba ver a un zorro tembloroso….

-Sonic, hay algo que debo decirte….

…..En vez de eso, salió un zorrito decidido….Esa mirada lo hacía ver….¿hot?...¡¿HOT?!...Dándose un golpe, alejo esos "anti-geniales" pensamientos de su "genial "cabeza de héroe egocéntrico…..

-esteeeeee…continua.

-HM…Lo que debo decir es….el Señor 007, es…es…

El sonido de cristal roto, Tails cayendo al suelo….Fue como una película lenta….

-¡TAILS!

Horrorizado lo tomo, iniciando su carrera al hospital de ciudad Station Square …..

* * *

Mientras tanto en un montículo de pasto….

Shadow le colocaba el cerrojo de su escopeta, en menos de un mili segundo, se encontraba en su nuevo escondite…..Pasando por la jaula de su querida Maria que almorzaba un tal "Sebaspardos"…..El pobre infeliz trato de plagiarle el diseño de sus armas y se convirtió en la cena de su amada…

El mercenario serio hiso una llamada….

 _-"Esta hecho._

 _-Bien, depositare el resto de tu paga y recuerda…._

 _-lo sé, no es la primera vez que hago esto. Señor 007"_

La llamada se cortó y una vez que confirmo su sueldo, destruyo su celular desechable….

-Suelta eso Maria, desde ahora en adelante dejaras de comer porquerías.

Lamentaba lo que tuvo que hacerle al zorrito, le agradaba he incluso lo consideraba su amigo…Negocios son negocios…..Con este dinero, por fin podía desaparecer con su amada rubia come carne….

* * *

Ese instante en una oficina de abogados…En ciudad Station Square…

-Justo como lo planee.

Miles, la versión anti de Tails, sonreía de oreja a oreja con malicia mientras se peinaba su cabello oscuro, observando su reflejo en su celular apagado….Desechando primero el celular desechable que utilizo minutos antes.

-¿era….Necesario?

Manic con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared no se encontraba al 100% convencido…Cuando le paso a Miles la identidad de "Señor 007"….

-yep.

-En serio, sin bromas, ¿era de verdad necesario?...Tails se encontraba de nuestro lado.

No le molesto que contratara a un demente que coge a una muerta roe cerebros…No le molesto que masacrara Fiscales (por sus "antecedentes", los leguleyos de esa estirpe le caian como pata al hígado. Entre los muertos se encontraban quienes una o dos veces le dieron un "pasaje de ida" a la cárcel)…. ¿Dispárale a Tails?, ¿ese zorrito que no mata ni una mosca?, eso era el limite….

-Conozco a ese "lame botas", con lo llorón y ñoño que es, le terminaría contando todo a tu hermanito con" lagrimitas de bebé en los ojos"… _."buaaa...sonic metí la pata….buaaa"_

Ignorando al ladrón con cara indignada, el ex mecánico convertido en abogado, encendió un cigarrillo…

-No pongas esa cara "héroe", con el Juez Rojo en nuestro bolsillo…Yo ganare fama para convertirme en abogado de la mafia, el "bebé llorón" tendrá al nerd azul para que lo cuide y tú tendrás a Scourge para que te dé como "bombo en fiesta"…. (Despreocupado, con aire malicioso soltó unos aros de humo)…todos ganamos…Exepto el arrugado de Rojo, ese infeliz va a bajar en popularidad por soltar a Scourgie, pronto terminara limpiando baños…Si tiene suerte.

Manic, amaba a Scourge….¿Valía la pena lastimar a otros por él?

(Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que "Sebaspardos" plagio indiscriminadamente)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Scourge the hedgehog…Él era la razón de este derramamiento de sangre…. ¿Valía la pena lastimar a otros por él?

Era la pregunta que se repetía en la mente de Manic…Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón sin embargo….Esto….Se estaba saliendo de control….

Miles continua sonriente…Como un mini demonio, costaba creer que fuera una versión alternativa de Tails...

Y hablando del Nerd…..Pobre Tails, de que su bro llega al hospital con él en brazos, llega…Otra cosa es que los médicos sean capaces de salvarlo….Calma Manic, el hospital de ciudad Station Square es el mejor de esta área, ellos lo salvaran…

¿Y si lo salvan?...Su conciencia lo atormentaría si llegara a morir, por otro lado no quería que la identidad de "señor 007" fuera revelada….

¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿quedarse?... ¿Huir?... ¿traicionarlo?... ¿mantenerse en el plan?

¡Puto Scourge!... ¿Porque tuvo que besarlo?...si no fuera por él, en este instante estaría en casa comiendo hot dogs junto a sus hermanos…

-He, don juan… ¿te pasa algo?

* * *

-Nah, solo me estoy cansando de estar sediento.

-En el mini bar, hay cerveza.

-Esta noche quiero algo más potente.

El ladrón se dio la media vuelta, en dirección a la salida…

-Voy por tequila… ¿quieres algo?

-Olvidado, tu gusto es pésimo y siempre eliges alcohol barato.

Manic sin prestarle mayor atención, se levantó de hombros…

-como tú quieras. Más para mí.

Saliendo lo más "tranquilo" posible…Apenas salió….

* * *

-Ese maricon, algo está tramando.

A ciencia cierta, no sabía ¿Qué era?..."Algo" le decía que ese verdoso erizo ocultaba más de lo que quería decir….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la prisión…

Scourge a estas alturas ya era el jefe de este lugar, desde los prisioneros hasta los guardias estaban bajo su poder…Hace tiempo que dejo de usar el traje naranja.

Él se encontraba en su celda finamente decorada, recostado sobre un finísimo sofá siendo abanicado por su compañero de celda mientras que un guardia le daba uvas.

-este antro es mejor que un puto hotel, es una lástima que lo tenga que dejar.

La tranquilidad de su "hogar" fue irrumpida por el sonido de un celular. Con el chasquido de dedos ordeno que se lo trajeran.

-Valla, el leguleyo quiere hablar….lárguense.

* * *

Con una reverencia, dejaron solo a su "amo". Este sin levantarse contesto la llamada...

" _-y… ¿rojo ya es cadáver?_

 _-Pronto lo será, no lo dudes._

 _-Si necesitas más dinero, dile al estúpido de shadow que se valla a la…._

 _-No es por el mercenario por quien te llamo…Sino por quien te quieres follar._

 _-¿Qué?... ¿acaso esta tan caliente que no puede esperar?_

 _-Error…..ha estado actuando raro, está dudando…Ese tipo apesta a traidor._

La eterna sonrisa maliciosa del erizo psicópata se borró, serio se sentó en el sofá.

 _-Escucha lo que te digo…Ese tipo va a estallar en cualquier instante. Tenemos que eliminarlo._

Scourge se quedó en silencio por un largo rato…

 _-¿Dónde demonios esta?_

 _-Se fue a tomar._

 _-Imagino donde, conozco el antro…..Iré para allá._

 _-Pero, ya estas a punto de salir "legalmente"._

 _-¡ESCUCHA IDIOTA, SI DIGO QUE VOY A SALIR, VOY A SALIR!...Además, técnicamente ya el asunto está arreglado._

 _-¡POR LA PUTA, NO LO ESTA!...SI SALES AHORA TE VAN A CAZAR COMO A UN PERRO..._

 _-BLA, BLA, BLA…YA ME ARTE DE TI."_

El anti Sonic lanzo el teléfono móvil contra la pared, silbando índico que le abrieran la celda…

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro nueva, camino hasta la salida de la prisión. El personalmente se encargaría de "enderezar" a su "novia"….

-¡ABRAN!

Unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron…..Ningún guardia o reo quería enfrentársele…Si alguien les pregunta, ese reo se fugó por la noche sin hacer ruido, noqueando a unos pocos que lo vieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en hospital de ciudad Station Square….

Sonic por los nervios se paseaba por un lado al otro, se sentía prisionero en un cuarto chiquito. Dejando hendiduras por el piso de la sala de espera.

Su corazón se sentía oprimido en su pecho, mientras esperaba que le informaran de los resultados de la operación de Tails.

Su celular sonó varias veces… knuckles the echidna intentando averiguar novedades antes de llevar al fiscal Rojo al aeropuerto. No le importaba, el juicio no le importaba…Solo le importaba que su buddy se encontraba bien….Nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado y a la vez nervioso…

-¿señor the hedgehog?

En menos de un parpadeo, fue a encontrarse con el cirujano que acababa de operar a su amigo…

-¿Cómo esta tails?... ¿puedo verlo?

El cirujano, puso su mano en modo consolador en el hombro del erizo mobian…

-Su amigo perdió mucha sangre y la bala dejo un daño considerable…..Hicimos lo que pudimos…

-No…no…NOOOOOOOOO.

Sonic histérico se dejó caer llorando al piso, en una verdadera pataleta….No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando en realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Manic the hedgehog se sentía más bajo que suela de zapato, en aquel bar de mala muerte rodeado de borrachos apestando, con sus propias tragedias ahogadas en alcohol barato. Nadie ni se fijaba en el erizo verdoso que era uno más de los clientes habituales….

 _ **-Puto Scourge…Hip.**_

El olor a vomito combinado a cerveza de" cuestionable origen" (a veces parecía más alcohol de farmacia mezclado con jarabe)….Le era irrelevante, al igual que cada uno de los borrachos que se encontraban desparramos en sus taburetes hasta que se quedaban sin un centavo y los echaban a patadas…Lo único relevante era conseguir alcohol, ¿Cuánto? El que fuera necesario para adormecer sus sentidos hasta hacerle olvidar la razón por la que entro en este lugarejo en primer lugar…

El ex baterista santo nunca fue….Robo, mintió, engaño hasta una vez sedujo a una viuda para lograr robarle su collar de zafiros… ¿Traicionar a su hermano?, ¿a su propia sangre?...Esta vez ha tocado fondo, lo peor era que sabía que ha tocado fondo…. ¿Y para qué?...¿por un idiota que le dio un beso?...¿por una fantasía?

Vendió su maldita alma al diablo, solo para acabar metido en un lio de dimensiones épicas…Esta vez ni su noble madre con sus contactos, lo va a salvar…..Pronto estará en la silla eléctrica, con su bro entre el público, viéndolo con ira….

Tranquilo, eso es solo si el zorrito sobrevive…. ¡¿Qué está pensando?!...Furioso consigo mismo lanzo la botella de cerveza que bebía, contra una pared…

Al barman le desagrado esa actitud…La que solo dejaría pasar si el mobian continuara pagando, si no…

-¿más veneno?

 _ **-Puto…Si tanto...awwww… te desagrada…hip….¿por qué…l…awww…hip…vedes…hip...vendes?**_

\- A ver Sherlock, ¿vas a tomar otra o no?

Mareado el ladrón busco dinero entre sus bolsillos….Nada ni un anillo o gema extra….Esto no pasó desapercibido para el dueño del local que con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico al toro antropográfico que trabajaba como "saca borrachos", que desocupará el taburete que ocupaba el verdoso…Apenas el musculoso toro puso una pesuña sobre el hombro del ebrio…

 _ **-suéltame cabron…..hip…..yo me ehch…hip….me hecho .awwwww…solo…..hip..hip…..al gran…hip….nadie lo hecha…yo me hco …hip…hecho solito awwww.**_

Tambaleándose salió del antro, a él nadie lo hecha al basurero. El gran Manic puede lanzarse solo….

* * *

¿Cuánto camino? Ni idea… ¿Qué hora era? ¿Importaba?... ¿dónde estaba?...ni el mismo sabia…Sabia que continuaba dentro de los parámetros de la ciudad, continuaba oscuro y de alguna manera a terminado vomitando cerca del basurero de un callejón…

Otra cantina, más cerveza…. ¿dónde?...Sin dinero la idea de zambullirse en el contenedor de basura en búsqueda de una botella o lo que fuera con restos de licor, le era tentadora…

Un viento o lo que originalmente la pareció un viento, lo lanzo contra la pared contraria con fuerza….

 _-"hola sexy, ¿me extrañaste?"_

¡ESOS OJOS!... ¡ESA SONRISA MALVADA!...De puro espanto la borrachera de 30 cervezas se le paso en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¡Oh por dios!... ¡al fin ha pasado, se ha vuelto loco!... ¡A alucinado por tanto tiempo con ese canalla que ya sus alucinaciones se ven vividas!...

-¡SUELTAME!

-no quiero.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!

Luchando por liberarse se dio cuenta que esto de alucinación, tenía 0%...Era Imposible que lo fuera….El agarre de muñecas era real….Era el canalla en persona pero ¡¿Cómo?!...Conociéndolo, solo existía una alternativa para que anduviera en la calle….

-¿A cuántos sobornaste para que te dejaran libre?

-Task….task…task…."preciosa"…esta "salida nocturna" me salió 0 costo…

El agarre del ser anti aumento, el hermano de Sonic sintió la presión temiendo que los huesos de sus muñecas se rompieran…

-…el leguleyo me ha dicho que te has estado, portando súper mal "preciosa"…

* * *

Manic sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…Odiaba que este tipo no dejara de darle apodos femeninos, también odiaba encontrarse en esta situación desarmado, este loco es capaz de cortarle la cabeza para mandársela a su madre…

-….Voy a aleccionarte….Antes que vuelva a mi agujero, vas a aprender a serme fiel.

-Manic si crees que yo…

-Shsssssss…..cooperaras te guste o no.

El criminal de chaqueta de cuero, sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte apretón en la entrepierna de su capturado…Este no logro contener un sonoro gemido que no paso inadvertido por el otro verdoso, que sonriendo burlón se acercó a su olido…

 _-"balla, balla….parece que si te va a gustar"_

Antes que el ladrón fuera capaz de reclamar, recibió otro apretón, haciendo que su masculinidad saliera de la bolsa que lo oculta del mundo….Existían demasiadas cosas que quería reclamarle. Cosas que era incapaz de pronunciar…Por que el canalla no paraba ni de masturbarlo ni de mordisquearle la poca oreja que disponía, para bajar mordisqueándole el cuello.

Cuando Scourge sintió la "esencia de su amante" entre sus dedos, supo que el momento de "aleccionar" al ladrón.

Rápidamente lo dio vuelta, dándole una fuerte estocada….Su amante grito de dolor, le lanzo varios insultos…Eso no le importo, solo deseaba saciar sus meses sin él….

-¡AAAAAAA…MALDITO IDIOTA... !

-¡ESO GRITA MÁS!

-¡SAL….SAL…IMBECIL!

-AAAAAA…OH... ¡ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE APRETADO!..AAAAAA.

¡Qué demonios digo!... ¡PUES CLARO QUE LE IMPORTA!...Sus gritos, sus jadeos, junto a sus insultos y que fuera más apretado y cálido de lo que soñó, era una delicia…Quería meterse más adentro, más feroz, más fuerte…

Al ladrón esta situación que al principio le dolió como si lo partieran en dos, con el paso de las horas se volvió maravilloso….En instante como este, agradecía que los erizos Mobian no usaran pantalones ni ropa interior…

* * *

Tener a esta bestia sexual entre sus caderas era lo más erótico de su maldita vida….Era incapaz tanto de gritar de placer como de babear, se debía ver como un estúpido babeando… ¡y le importaba un rábano! Sus caderas se movían al compás de las estocadas, cada vez le era más difícil seguirle el ritmo al veloz movimiento….El impacto era tan poderoso que sus caderas le comenzaban a doler…

Cuando el villano con un último movimiento de cadera poderoso, dejo libre su "esencia"….Tan veloz como entro, salió, volviendo voltear a su amante quien jadeaba de cansancio…

-Listo, aleccionado…Volveré a hacerlo, cuando este libre al 100%

El erizo de lentes oscuros, le dio un beso francés al otro erizo, explorando la humedad de su boca hasta el fondo…Tan veloz como llego, se esfumo….

* * *

El hermano de Sonic se dejó caer al piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared…Apenas se recuperaba de la "lección" cuando su celular sonó, en la pantalla aparecida el nombre de Sonic.

The hedgehog se quedó mirando el aparato telefónico, indeciso….Sin saber si debía contestar o no. …Su corazón se encontraba divido entre el amor fraternal de su consanguíneo y la pasión que el ser de dimensión Anti, le proporciono.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

(Pokemon go, no me pertenece)

Manic The hedgehog no sabía ¿ir o no ir?...Se quedó mirando su celular sonando hasta que dejo de hacerlo, al principio se alegró tal vez Sonic ya no lo llamaría…Entonces llegaron mensajes, uno tras otro, cada uno con más ira que el anterior….

Ya veía venir a su monstruosamente veloz hermanito, llegando al barrido donde él se encontraba, buscándolo como un loco…. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba!..¡Su "heroico" hermano mayor haciendo un escándalo en el único lugar donde el destaca! …El único lugar donde un ladrón como él es visto como un ejemplo y no "la oveja negra de la familia"…

También puede ver venir a su Sonia reprendiéndolo por hacer ir a buscarlo en un momento tan crudo para él, que debería apoyarlo como un buen hermano en vez de dar problemas, a su madre acompañando sus regaños junto con preguntarse "¿Por qué no salió como el azul?"

¡Maldita sea!, a veces era difícil ser él…

-¡maldición, no tengo opción!... ¡Estoy jodido hasta la medula!

Con 0$ en los bolsillos, se atrevió a llamar un taxi….Solo debía abrir la puerta en el momento adecuado, escabullirse entre los matorrales y evitar que le cobren…Ya lo ha hecho antes, solo es cuestión de girar mientras se cae….

* * *

Horas después….

-Um, ¡mierda!….¡quede hecho bolsa!…lo importante es que llegue.

Con una mezcla de pasto con ramitas entre sus púas, el tobillo derecho lastimado, un gordo taxista dispuesto a castrarlo como a un perro y a destriparlo si lo vuelve a ver….Llego a la entrada del hospital….La cojera junto al olor a licor debía hacerlo parecer un "zombi borracho"….Suerte que le robo unas mentas al taxista, cuando estaba desprevenido…Oh, Manic ¿Qué te ha pasado?...robas mentas en vez de dinero…MMM…el código de los ladrones, solo robar dinero a los ricos y ese gordo mugriento de rico no tenía ni el pelo…

-Ojala que con estas mentas, por lo menos el tufo se disfrace.

Cojeando llego a la recepción, ante la mirada curiosa de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes….Agradecía que entre los mensajes de ira, se encontrara información del piso donde se encuentra su objetivo, así no tendrá que hablar con la enferma que atiende en la recepción. Un bulldog alemán antropomórfico hembra que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos...Por el modo en que lo miraba, parecía estar lista para llamar a seguridad en cualquier instante…

¡Demonios!... ¿Porque estas cosas le pasaban siempre justo a él?...Si Sonic fuera quien llegara, se morirán por un autógrafo…Si fuera Sonia, se desvivirían en halagos y en atenderla… ¡Pero como es él, lo tratan como a alguien que tenga una enfermedad peor que la Lepra!

La musiquita del ascensor que tomo, lo tranquilizo, ayudo que lo tuviera solo para él y sus pensamientos…

Lo admite, crecer siendo criado por un ladrón no le dio mucha….."Sutileza"…Esto de los hermanos hasta estos días era un tema complicado para él, seria hipócrita que luego de las aventuras que tuvo en el pasado con sus hermanos, dijera lo contrario…

Tranquilo, Manic…..has visto muchísima series de familias, entre ellas encontraras la respuesta….Si no fuera a que apestara a alcohol…

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano sentado en una banca en la sala de espera, tenía las manos sobre su cabeza…Amy Rose estaba a su lado consolándolo, ella apenas lo vio…

-¿Por qué llegas apestando a licor barato?... ¿acaso ni en un momento tan delicado como este eres capaz de mantenerte sobrio?

Intercambiar miradas de odio con la odiosa eriza rosa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo era su culpa que Scourge the hedgehog estuviera "precioso" (preso), de que Miles se convirtiera en su abogado, de…..bueno…. ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!... ¡estrangularla seria lo menos drástico!...Lastima que no quiere terminar preso por asesinato o ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de este chica, que por cómo es debe ser mugrosa y nauseabunda….

-hm…miren quien llego, "mi adorada cuñada", ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES A ACTUAR TAN DESPREOCUPADO?!

-Vah, no es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!

Antes que la rosada sintiera ganas de aplastar o el verdoso de estrangular, el azulado se levantó haciéndole un gesto al ex baterista para que este lo siguiera…

* * *

Ambos fueron a la cafetería del hospital, el oji verde azulado se quedó extrañamente cayado, hasta que ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas, disponibles tanto para las visitas como el personal del hospital…

-Manic, ¿leíste los mensajes que te mande?

¡¿Y COMO NO LEERLOS?!...¡LE LLENO LA CASILLA DE MENSAJES!... ¡está más repleta que un buzón luego de unas larguísimas vacaciones!...La cara larga de su consanguíneo, lo estuvo de hacer esos comentarios…Ni se atrevió a inventar una mentira como por ejemplo "se me descompuso el celular, no leí ni el primero"….

-Sí, los leí.

-Ah, me alegra…Así me saltare la parte en que….ejem….

-Tails en coma clínico por la pérdida de sangre y una enorme infección…

-Yep.

Imaginar al zorrito conectado a tubos, era una imagen difícil de digerir…..Manic se sentía terrible por él, si él no se hubiera metido en esto…Pobre Tails, cuando esta locura acabe, llevara uno de esos libros nerd que le encantaban y se lo leerá entero en compensación…Leyó por ahí, que los comatosos escuchan lo que ocurre en el exterior, lo leyó en un foro de películas de terror, junto a una discusión de zombis sexys…

Bueno, algo de cierto debía tener, a esa información le dieron 5 estrellas…

-Saltemos la parte de….ya sabes… ¿Cuántos sicarios conoces?

-glup…hermanito…a ver, creo que mi influencia te a….

-Nada de bromas….. ¿Sí o no?

-ufff…exagerado.

Para que el "héroe "de la familia no aguantara ni una pisca de sarcasmo, el tema debe ser mucho más serio de lo que parece…

-Conozco a timadores, hackers, científicos locos, drogadictos que harían lo que sea por un pinchazo…. Ladrones, ladrones de joyas, ladrones de teléfonos a jugadores de "pokemon go"…..Nada de sicarios.

Al escuchar la frase "nada de sicarios", Sonic golpeo la mesa con uno de sus puños…

-¡Diablos!, yo creí que con tus contactos…tal vez….

-bro, no leo mentes.

El ladrón no sabe exactamente, ¿de dónde se lo saco?, ya que su bro no tiene bolsillos…De no sé dónde, saco una bolsa sellada con una bala ensangrentada que dejo sobre la mesa…

-Logre que uno de mis fans me la diera, es la bala que le dio a Tails….el doc, dijo que por el Angulo, solo pudo hacerlo un sicario….eres el único que conozco que tiene contactos en el bajo mundo que conozco...

-hm…. ¿y qué me dices del loco de ojos rojos?

-¿Shadow?...no logro contactarlo, luego arreglare cuentas con él.

Más serio que nunca, el velocista tomo la bolsa poniéndola enfrente del rostro de su pariente…

-Tengo que ir a ver a Knuckles, el rojo está haciendo de niñera del fiscal y necesito enterarme si el tipo continua entre los vivos…. ¿puedo contar contigo?

Sin dudarlo, el verdoso tomo la bolsa….

-No hay problema, en menos de lo que tú pestañeas…..Te tendré hasta donde se tira peos ese desgraciado.

-Llámame apenas sepas, lo que sea que averigües.

Como un verdadero "viento azul" su hermano lo dejo solo con la bala…..Si existía un instante de "lavarse las manos" de esta mierda, este era momento…..Si hace una "buena jugada", probablemente salga limpio…Sino, deseara que lo metan a la celda más fría y llena de ratas que exista, antes de que el azul lo encuentre.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Christopher Thorndyke una vez fue un gran científico, ahora solo era un adicto en un callejón. Desesperado por su próxima dosis, buscaba desesperado en un contenedor de basura…

-¡quien…quien…qu…quien está ahí!

Un luz de linterna significaba problemas, tembloroso el castaño con pelo mugriento tomo una botella ropa del contenedor, apuntándolo en dirección a la luz…

-¡¿e...e…eres. Un marciano?!

-JA JA JA..YEP, PERO UNO QUE VIENE EN SON DE PAZ.

-¿HA?

La luz se apagó, dejando ver a Manic riéndose de buena gana. Thorndyke furioso le lanzo la botella, la cual el erizo esquivo.

-Wow, tranquilo mi buen chris. Vengo en son de paz.

El verdoso le lanzó una bolsita, la cual el ex doctor tomo con desesperación…

-¡es poco!

Con una sonrisa arrogante el hermano de Sonic le mostro una bolsa mucho más grande, al verla el humano se le iluminaron los ojos como si viera a su madre en persona...

-¡dame!, ¡dame!

Apenas roso la textura de la bolsa con los dedos, cuando el erizo mobian lo alejo de una patada, usando su mano libre con un dedo hiso el movimiento de "no"...

-task, task,task….Nada es gratis, son generoso pero no tanto.

La cara esperanzada del humano paso a una mueca entre seria y desesperada. Este tipo quiera un favor, seguramente algo sucio...

La voz en su cabeza que le decía que evitara esto, que debía ser honesto…Fue acallada cuando Manic hiso un gesto fingiendo estar a punto de guardar la bolsa de donde la saco…

-¡espera!... ¡espera!..¡¿Qué quieres?!...¿un zombi?... ¡eso quieres!...¡te doy todo un p…puto batallón para que crees un apocalipsis…

-Nah, no es para tanto doc….

Al castaño le costaba ver (uno de los daños de las drogas) por lo que novio exactamente ¿de dónde saco el verde una bolsa con bala?...

-…..Lo que quiero es que te encargues de esto.

-¿clonación?

-Nope….quiero que la arregles para le echen la culpa a otra.

-¿la conozco?

-Yep, es la eriza que vivió contigo cuando eras "un dulce niño mimado rico de 12 años"….

-glup…. ¡¿AMY ROSE?!

-¡Ja!, veo que las drogas no te han podrido el cerebro del todo.

-Pero…pero…p….pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Importa?

El ex baterista puso la bolsa junto a la bolsa pequeña con la bala ensangrentada, enfrente del rostro del humano….

-Si no lo haces tú, me busco a otro.

Thorndyke tomo ambas bolsas con una sensación de auto desprecio y desesperación. A estas alturas ya nada importaba realmente…

-dalo por hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

El fiscal de la región se encontraba nervioso, hacia horas que Sonic no aparecía y por culpa de un camión dado vuelto no ha logrado llegar al aeropuerto…

-¡maldición!... ¿todavía sigue bloqueada?

Su guardaespaldas, knuckles the echidna, movió la cabeza negativamente…

-Sigue bloqueada, los bomberos hacen lo que pueden para controlar el incendio del vuelco del camino…Tails continua ido y Sonic dijo que llegaba pronto.

-¡mierda!

El humano rubio canoso se paseaba de un lado a otro, era el último fiscal con vida, el juez Rojo estaba en el bolsillo del anti-sonic y andaba un sicario loco suelto usando no muertos para deshacerse de los que eviten que el villano, salga libre…

-No tengo alternativa, creo que voy a tener que estar en ese juicio.

Le guste o no, va a tener que participar en aquel juicio mas arreglado que una novia antes del matrimonio…

* * *

Días después….

-¿Cómo se declara al acusado?

El Fiscal observaba furioso al abogado contrincante, que sonría victorioso. El mar de pruebas presentadas eran ignoradas que ya, tanto el juez Rojo como el jurado se encontraban comprados.

-encontramos al acusado, el Sr. Scourge the hedgehog…. ¡INOCENTE!

El grito de horror del público no se hiso esperara, mientras el "inocente" les hacía gestos de burla obscenos….

-¡TOMEN IDIOTAS!

Entre el público Sonic se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, la única pista para encontrar al sicario: Christopher Thorndyke, murió de una sobredosis….Las computadoras junto a material investigativo de zombis, fue o borrado o destruido….

Oh, ¿olvide mencionar que Amy Rose estaba siendo procesada por intento de homicidio?...Pues lo está, por suerte (o maldición) el pobre Tails cuando despertó milagrosamente no recordaba ni quien le disparo, ni lo que estaba haciendo antes del disparo….

Sintiéndose todo un "rock star". Scourge salió de aquel lugar, enfrentando a la prensa, con los brazos en alto como señal de triunfo al estilo "rocky balboa".

Antes de salir del juzgado, le guiño un ojo a Manic….Este gesto no pasó desapercibido al azul. Quien comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Qué tan "cercanos" eran esos dos?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

 _-"…y de esto modo a pasado 2 semanas del polémico juicio del mega villano Scourge the hedgehog encontrado inocente ante la consternación de familiares y amigos de sus víctimas. El fiscal de la región ha declarado que este juicio es "un fraude para la sociedad" y que el Juez Rojo manipulo el Juicio. El juez Rojo ha evitado declarar sobre el tema….En otras noticias, en un pueblito al norte de ciudad station square se han encontrado cadáveres tanto humanos, Mobian y animal con serios rasguños y mordidas en el cráneo…Algunos lugareños han declarado haber visto al sicario antihéroe Shadow the hedgehog acompañado de una extraña rubia, quien ha sido la responsable de los ataques, mientras que las autoridades han tildado esa información de "rumores" ya que según especialistas forenses es imposible que un ser humano sea capaz de realizar tales daños, equipos científicos y animalistas se han organizado para encontrar al animal responsable de estas muertes. El alcalde de ciudad station square a echo un llamado a la calma a la comunidad…"_

-fiuuuuuu…viejo apaga eso que me lata (aburre).

El barman con mala cara apago el pequeño y antiguo televisor que tenía en una esquina (era de perilla, blanco y negro)….

-Exiges más de lo que pagas Manic. Uno de estos días voy a cortarte una mano para que ya no molestes.

-bla,bla,bla..Lléname la jarra, estoy seco.

-hn, sin billetes no hay.

El verdoso erizo mobian soltando un bufido, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin mangas, un fajo de billetes que dejo caer pesadamente sobre la barra, como una piedra.

-¿feliz "su majestad"?

El barman incrédulo tomo el dinero, observándolo con detenimiento para asegurarse que no fuera falso. Según sabe este erizo es un don nadie, un ladronzuelo con pésima racha. Su familia rica no le prestaría a este ni un centavo ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte….Sobre todo desde que la "matriarca de la familia" lo hecho del castillo desde que descubrió que jamás dejo de robar y le quito el título de nobleza….

-¿de dónde sacaste esta plata (dinero)?

-¿Importa?

-Solo si es falso, si lo es…

-si…si…si…me rompes la espina.

-Yep.

Luego de asegurarse de que el dinero era real, le sirvió otra cerveza….En realidad a él le "importaba un rábano" de donde provenía el dinero mientras fuera de verdad….

-¿Maní?

-Nope, esta noche estoy de buen humor. No me interesa arruinarlo con maníes escupidos.

-¡Ja!, ¡buena esa!

No….esta noche no la arruinaría por nada, el robo a la mansión que planeo le facilismo facilísimo….

 _-"¡¿me quieres explicar que has hecho?!"_

* * *

Sin prestarle atención, miro sobre su hombro a alguien de aspecto refinado…Alguien que no encaja en este ambiente de vagabundos, ladrones, asesinos y narcos…Alguien que será pronto que ponga su trasero en otro sitio o le quitar las finísimas joyas que lleva colgando, "entre otras cosas"…

-Task…task….¿qué paso "princesa"?...¿el fino bar donde te atragantas de Martini te rechazó la tarjeta de crédito y acabaste en este Antro con el resto de la plebe?

-No te ocultes en sarcasmo barato, ¡sabes de lo que hablo!

-Je, aquí todo es barato primor.

-¡no me llames primor!

-como quieras galletita.

-¡déjate de bromas!, además somos parientes.

-¿enserio?, pues…. (Sorbo)…la última vez que nos vimos gritaste que "ya no era tu hermano"

-Argh, si tan solo fueras decente.

-Vah, si tan solo fueras menos patética Sonia.

La aristócrata eriza fucsia de un golpe de puño cerrado hiso temblar la barra. Tanto Manic como el resto del público que ya se preparaba para robarla, se intimidaron. Eso junto a la mirada asesina que haría hasta el mismísimo "hulk" se hiciera en sus morados pantalones irrompibles…

-mejor. HM…Ahora que los "caballeros" de este local recordaron sus modales…

Sonia toda una "dama" se acomodó su vestido con cuidado para evitar ensuciarse al sentarse en el destartalado taburete.

-…quiero un Martini, en una copa limpia.

-si…si…glup…como guste "señorita" y no se preocupe…es..es…e…e.s…es…por cuenta de la casa.

-Que amable, se lo agradezco.

El barman temblando le sirvió el trago a la artemarcialista noble, lo siguiente que hiso fue ir a la bodega a sentarse un rato una caja de madera, limpiarse el sudor con su semi limpio trapo y tomarse su medicamento para el corazón...

-ufh….ufh…tengo que dejar de serví tragos a Mobians…ufh…ufh... ¡Madre mía!, debí ser estilista de chihuahuas como quería mi madre.

* * *

Regresando con los erizos….

Manic se tomaba al seco su bebida, mientras Sonia hacia lo mismo (pero a pequeños sorbos, ya que era "una dama refinada")….Un terminada su copa, la fucsia…

-Sonic lo noto, no creas que no…Solo no te ha llamado para pedirte explicaciones porque está concentrado con que Tails salga bien del hospital. Ya que pronto le darán el alta….

-¿perdón?, "sorry sister" pero adivino no….

-Vi cuando el desgraciado de Scourge te guiño un ojo apenas salió del tribunal.

-¡Ja!... ¿y ahora me vas a decir que crees en el viejito páscuero (santa Claus)?

-Manic…..Ese guiño salió en tv…Hasta los programas de farándula están hablando de eso.

El verdoso trago saliva intentando parecer tranquilo (cosa que no lograba ya que sudaba tanto que parecía una sopa)…. ¡puto y sensual Scourge!... ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que joderlo de un modo u otro?!...ups…. ¡¿Acaba de pensar en sensual?!...¡NO ESE TIPO NO ES SENSUAL!...Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos (y esperando que su "amiguito" no "despertara" con esa palabra)….

-Mientes.

-¿así?

Sonia con una mirada astuta adornada con una sonrisa victoriosa, de su cartera (bolso) saco una revista donde aparecía la imagen del criminal de otra dimensión, guiñándole un ojo al otro verdoso con las palabra remarcadas por un periodista farandulero _"¿Romance o conjuntivitis? Hagan sus apuestas"_ …

-¿seguro?

Manic impactado tomo la revista, mientras la cara de su consanguínea pasaba de victoriosa/astuta a seria.

-Hermano, somos tu familia se supone que debes estar de nuestro lado, no del enemigo de nuestro hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!...a ver "su alteza", si tienes pruebas ¡suéltalas!

-No….no tengo pruebas _pero las tendré…_ a menos que tú confieses lo que sea que hayas hecho _y_ lo podamos resolver, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez Sonic te perdone.

 _-pudre Sonia._

-¿Así que así va a ser?, ok.

La princesa de Mobius se levantó de su lugar, con un aire ceremonial digno de su título…

-Espero que recapacites pronto, recuerdes donde debe estar tu lealtad. Antes que yo averigüe lo que hiciste.

La fucsia ignorando la seña del "dedo del medio" que su hermano menor le hacía, dejo una tarjeta sobre la barra…

-Mi número privado. Llámeme.

Ella ignorando los insultos de su consanguíneo se dirigió a la salida, sin antes voltearse para verlo por última vez…

-Reza Manic, reza mucho para que sea yo quien lo averigüe antes que Sonic: Si yo lo hago, te juro que te protegeré y me asegurare que estés a salvo, no prometo lo mismo para Scourge…Si Sonic lo averigua….será "desagradable" para ustedes… Evítame la molestia de tener que ser la que le diga a nuestra Madre sobre tu…agh.

La fucsia continúo su camino definitivo hasta la salida, sin antes soltar un imperceptible susurro…

 _-….."Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que asistir a funerales."._

Sonia dejo el bar de mala muerte, esperando en el nombre de sus ancestros, que su hermanito tome la decisión correcta.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Existen tantas cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora, tantas que le faltas dedos en sus enguantadas manos para contarlas: Ir de compras, ir a fiestas elegantes, atender asuntos reales…..Pero no, en su lugar….

-Apoye las manos en la pared y deje sus piernas separadas.

Sonia está en una prisión de máxima seguridad, con un hipopótamo hembra antropomórfica revisando de arriba abajo para asegurarse que no porte "nada raro" entre sus ropas o en su cuerpo…Hace poco rato vio a una guardia sacarle del recto a una visitante, un celular…..Creo que eso de "llevar un pastel con una lima escondida" paso de moda, por lo que los guardias tuvieron que pasar a realizar "inspecciones de orificios"…

Una vez que su carísima cartera (bolso) fuera revisada y pasada esa vergonzosa revisión…Mentalmente la elegante eriza juro que encontraría el modo de vengarse de esa gorda…Paso a la sala de visitas…

Una enorme sala con cabinas que separaban a los visitantes de los reos con un grueso cristal, comunicándose por una bocina telefónica en cada lado….Entre las madres llorosas, las esposas reclamando pensiones alimenticias a sus maridos presos , esposos tratando de hablar con sus mujeres encarceladas. Un guardia con cara de pocos amigos le indico a la mobian fucsia que se sentara en la silla del cubículo desocupado.

* * *

Espero un rato hasta que una mobian eriza rosada con mal semblante se sentara en la silla al otro lado del vidrio, luciendo un traje anaranjado de cuerpo completo, nada estiloso o a la moda como el vestido rojo que anteriormente solía usar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?, si vienes a burlarte ya se te adelantaron…Miles viene a burlarse casi todos los días.

-Amy sé que en el pasado no nos llevamos bien, ni a mi madre ni a mí nunca nos agradó que te autodefinieras la novia de mi hermano, como una loca.

-¡hey, sonikku…

-¡TÚTE CALLAS!...conduje miles de kilómetros en mi moto y no deje que un hipopótamo me mazoneará para aguantar tus pataletas. Como noble de Mobius tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender a diferencia de TI que dejaste tirado al Reino Rose a la primera oportunidad…Tal vez lo que te ha pasado sea karma por dejar tus responsabilidades reales por perseguir a alguien que NUNCA te quiso ni te correspondió….ejem…..Según tengo entendido que existe gente que está presionando para que te den la pena capital lo antes posible por tus crímenes, ¿cierto?...La familia de Tails a presionado por intentar asesinarlo de un disparo y la de Christopher Thorndyke por haber sido relacionada a su sobredosis, también he escuchado que han intentado relacionarte con "las misteriosas muertes" en los pueblitos cercanos a ciudad Station square, al parecer existe gente que te considera lo suficientemente loca para mandar a crear un animal y dejarlo suelto por el mundo…A pesar de tus años de heroína.

La princesa del reino Rose se mordió el labio, si tuviera su mazo amarillo entre sus manos lo hubiera usado con gusto aplastándole la cabeza a la princesa de Mobius….

-¿Importa?

-Depende… ¿Cómo quieres salir de esta prisión?, ¿en cajón o caminando?

-…Te escucho.

-Dime ¿Quién te inculpo?

-¿no es obvio?, el tipo a quien miles defendió.

-¿estas segura?, ¿tienes pruebas?

-Nope…Si quieres que te diga más, vas a tener que ofrecerme algo.

-Estaremos en contacto.

La fucsia se levantó ignorando los gritos e insultos de la rosada….Sonia salió de aquel lugar con más dudas que respuestas….

-lo sabía, esa estúpida no sabe nada que yo no sepa, diablos.

Sonia sabia (por sus contactos) que existían rumores que Scourge fue quien ha movido los hilos para meter presa a esa demente, también que el supuesto "animal" en realidad es una mujer zombie que acompaña a Shadow…No entiende ¿Por qué Shadow quisiera pasearse con una no muerta?, tampoco comparte la idea de que Sonia tuvo que ver en su creación…Obsesiva, yandere e incluso loca son las palabras que definen a esa eriza….No tan loca como para mandar a crear una zombie o de contratar a un sicario como Shadow para hacer su "trabajo sucio"…No, Amy Rose es de las personas que prefieren ensuciarse las manos…..Y lo de Thorndyke, eso de amy traficando drogas, no encajaba…

-Suerte que Sonic continua ocupado haciendo feliz a Tails….eso me da tiempo.

Conduciendo su Moto, la mobian noble agradecía el gran cariño que su hermano mayor tenia por aquel zorro….cada vez que los visitaba parecían más "cercanos"….¡basta!...no hay tiempo para pensar esas cosas….

* * *

Horas después…

Debajo de un puente fumando, knuckles the echidna esperaba a su ex novia, sentado en una roca al lado del rio….El ser rojo usaba una gabardina y sombrero que le cubría el rostro, queriendo mantener su identidad oculta…

-Llegas tarde, se me estaba entumeciendo el trasero.

-¿tienes lo que te pedí?

El equidna de su abrigo saco una carpeta...

-Logre que 5 detectives lo siguieran, solo 1 regreso con vida y apenas respira… ¿estas preparada?, no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver.

-Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

-¿segura?, yo ya las vi…..de verdad, no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver.

-solo me interesa saber 2 cosas: 1- ver las fotos y 2-¿Scourge se dio cuenta que lo seguían para tomarle fotos?

-Según lo poco que entendí del detective….No, no supo que le tomaban fotos, sí que lo seguían.

Decidida a obtener respuesta de una buena vez, sin modales le quito de las manos la carpeta con las fotos….

-….. ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡hey, es tu hermano!

-¡¿y por qué carajo lo defiendes?!

-No lo defiendo…pero ustedes tienen la misma madre y la reina Aleena me agrada.

La princesa ex cantante se mordió el labio de rabia hasta a hacerlo sangrar…En las fotos se veía al mega villano en pose sexuales con…. ¡¿MANIC?!...¡¿ Scourge Y Manic?!...¡¿SU HERMANITO MANIC?!

-dame tu encendedor.

-¿Por qué….

-¡QUE ME LO DES!

-OK...OK….Toma "su majestad"

El mobian rojo creyó que su ex había vuelto al hábito de fumar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al que usaba el encendedor para prenderle fuego a las fotos…

-¡¿Qué carajos haces?!

-Sonic no debe enterarse de esto, oíste….Los negativos, el rollo original, también destrúyelos…..Destruye todo lo que tenga que ver con esas fotos.

Ella de su bolso (cartera) saco una gran cantidad de anillos junto con gemas….

-ten por las molestias, esta reunión jamás paso.

Lanzando lo que quedaba de las fotos chamuscadas al rio, se dirigió a su moto…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-eso es mi problema.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Días después….

A él no le gustaba leer el periódico, prefería los comics o las carreras…..Lo que ha pasado últimamente lo ha obligado a leerlos….

-demonios.

Informes de otros pueblos atacados por la llamada "dama blanca", signos de mordidas, de marcas…Las autoridades lo atribuían a un animal salvaje…Él estaba seguro esto era obra de shadow y su novia putrefacta…Si tan solo siguiera esa rastro, llegaría hasta ese mercenario…Estaba casi seguro que él fue quien le disparo al zorrito, si tan solo consiguiera sacarle el nombre de quien lo contrato…..

 _-"¿Sonic?"_

* * *

La voz de su Buddy lo regreso a la realidad, guardando el periódico enfrente de la cara preocupada del ser de dos colas que lo esperaba para un picnic….

-Hola buddy, ¿listo para el picnic?

-¿estás bien?

-¡obvio!, ¡vamos muero de hambre!

El erizo Mobian le revolvió el cabello al rubio esperando tranquilizarlo y así fue….Ambos salieron de la casa de Sonic a disfrutar un lindo día de sol….

* * *

Mientras tanto en motel…

Manic era lanzando a la cama por un villano de proporciones épicas: Scourge the hedgehog quien sonreía con malicia mientras le separaba los muslos….

-mmmmmmm…dijiste que haríamos negocios.

-ya…ya…..los haremos….los haremos….¡AQUÍ ESTA TU NEGOCIO!

El anti Sonic sin delicadeza puso su "enorme hombría" entre los muslos del otro haciéndolo gritar de dolor… ¡mierda!, no importaba ¿Cuántas veces pasaba por lo mismo? Siempre le dolía…. ¿por qué diablos al estúpido de Scourge no se le ocurría traer lubricante?...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….DUELE.

-¡ASI TE GUSTA!

-AAAAAAHHHHH…AAAAAAAAAHHHHH…BAS…TA….AHHHHHHHHHH.

-¡NO ERES MI JEFE!

-AAAAAAAAH…AHHHHHH….DUE…..LE…..AAAAAAAAAHHHHH...AAAAAAHHH.

La misma rutina de las veces anteriores un dolor intenso como si se partiera en dos para luego dar paso a un intenso placer, haciéndolo pedir más y más mientras las caderas de quien estaba arriba aumentaban la velocidad, haciendo crujir la cama hasta el punto que parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier instante….

RIIIIIIINNNNNNN….RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN….RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN…

¡POR LA PUTA, LA PUERTA!...Al anti Sonic le importo un rábano el timbre, concentrado en lo que hacía….

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN…RIIIIIIINNNNNNNN…RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN….

¡MALDICION!...El timbre no paraba de sonar y a la "fiesta" se le agregaron golpes a la puerta… El villano de fama mundial se levantó para asesinar a quien le "interrumpía la inspiración"….

-¡espera!

-¡¿Qué?!

El ladrón que estaba en cama se levantó para detenerlo, un asesinato a sangre fría lo mandaría derechito a la cárcel….Y Manic le disgustaba la idea de tener sexo en una habitación con cámaras y barrotes, aunque suene a sueño erótico sadomasoquista….

-Iré yo, tu ve a ducharte.

El "mega villano" lo agarro del trasero acercándolo a él para darle un apasionado beso con lengua….

-para que no se te olvide "ricura" que tu culo es mío.

Scourge le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de tomar una ducha y retomar sus "negocios"…. El ex baterista fue a abrir la puerta….

 _-"tenemos que hablar"_

* * *

Topándose con la sorpresa de su vida: Su refinada hermana mostrándole en la cara fotos "comprometedoras" de él y el tipo que se estaba duchando….

-¡por la puta!, ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?!...¡¿de dónde sacaste esto?!

-¿importa?

La princesa de mobius vistiendo una gabardina, entro empujando a su hermano hacia un lado, ella se sentó sobre la cama encendiendo un cigarrillo, mientras el ex baterista y actual ladrón miraba a ambos lados con sigilo antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

\- ¿desde cuanto follan?

-¡¿Qué demonios te importa?!...Además el que hace las preguntas soy yo, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tengo contactos.

-Mentirosa, eres una "estirada" tú no tienes contactos.

-Sí que los tengo…al igual que tu…..pero los míos son de alta cuna, consigues más cuando sabes ¿Quién se acuesta con quién? En la alta sociedad.

Sonia se tomó un minuto para disfrutar de su cigarro, lo siguiente que hiso fue dejar las fotos sobre una mesita de noche cercana….

-Si yo logre obtener esas fotos, Sonic tarde o temprano conseguirá las propias… (Espacio para soltar humo de cigarro)…. Es idiota pero no tanto.

Manic tomo las fotos con desprecio, para luego subirse los hombros, despreocupado...

-puedo con él, nos hemos enfrentado antes y le he pateado el trasero.

-Yep…..en esas ocasiones fue que el uso lo que podríamos llamar "guantes para niños"…apenas él se entere o sospeche con fundamentos que TU tuviste algo que ver con el disparo de Tails o la salida del maniático con que coges…mejor dime tus medidas para el sepulcro para ahorrarme unas gemas.

Una transpiración helada bajo por la espalda de Manic, imaginando lo que su hermanito mayor le hará apenas se entere de lo que hiso…él no va a vivir suficiente ni para llegar a la cárcel ni para un juicio …..Sonic hará de juez, jurado y verdugo a la vez…

-¿y…y...glup…... ¡yo no tuve nada que…¿Qué es eso?

La fucsia pagando su cigarro con una mano en un plato lleno de colillas, en un velador cercano…..Con su mano disponible saco un pasaje de su gabardina….Incrédulo su hermano menor tomo el pasaje…

-¿Un pasaje fuera del país?

-Error, fuera del planeta…Sacarte del país sería insuficiente, con la hiper velocidad de nuestro hermano, esconderte en este sistema solar es prácticamente imposible. ….Es un pasaje a una estación espacial en una muy muy galaxia lejana.

-hey, momentito"star wars"….

-Escúchame con atención Manic, ese pasaje me salió la mitad del presupuesto de nuestro reino, tuve que inventar un "problema económico" para que la gente no sospechara y Mamá no hiciera preguntas…..Si quieres continuar con vida, vas a tomar esa nave y JAMAS volverás a este planeta en tu puta vida….

La refinada fucsia agarro el mentón del verdoso, asegurándose que la mirara directo a sus ojos que le indicaban al otro "si no obedeces te mato"…

-… ¿entendido?

El ladrón temiendo que su hermana lo asesinara ahí mismo, movió la cabeza positivamente.

-perfecto…lo olvidaba, aquí tienes tu nueva célula de identidad, tu nuevo pasaporte…Tu nueva identidad, no olvides llevarlos….recuerda….JAMAS vuelvas a la tierra, ¿oíste?...la nave sale a las 11:30 de la noche, se puntual.

La princesa salió de aquel cuarto mugriento, dando un puertaso detrás de ella, ignorando que "otro verdoso" escuchaba la conversación…. Scourge se terminó de secar, se puso su chaqueta de cuero, sus lentes oscuros , sus guantes blancos y sus zapatillas, para luego abrir la ventana del baño…..Tal vez era hora de hacerle una "visita" a su yo nerd.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Lo que le ocurría era como sacado de una película estilo "residente vil"….Intrigas, sospechas y una zombi suelta por ahí provocando el caos entre pueblos pequeños mientras el gobierno se lo atribuye a "a un animal salvaje"…

Nada de eso parecía preocupar al verdoso que por sexta o sextina vez miraba aquellas fotos con estupor…. ¿cómo Sonia las obtuvo?... ¿quién las saco?

Oh mierda… ¡qué cagada!... ¡en que lio se ha metido!...La imagen de Sonic llegando ante a él exigiéndole explicaciones era peor que la visita de la novia "putrefacta" de Shadow haciéndole una visita.

A ver…cálmate Manic…respira….tienes una salida…la nave que sale…solo hay espacio para ti pero si comienzas a hacer llamadas tal vez allá alguien , quien sea que te deba un favor o que te pueda hacer un favor y arreglar que "mágicamente" se desocupe un asiento para Scourge. …Ir juntos a esa "galaxia muy muy lejana", conseguir pasaportes e identificaciones falsas, cambiar su aspecto….Olvidar la vida entera aquí…absolutamente todos sus errores serian olvidados….La tierra pasaría a ser un mal sueño que ninguno querrá recordar.

Si….una vida nueva en un nuevo planeta es justo lo que necesitan…Un millonésima oportunidad para cambiar de vida…..Con las ganancias de sus "negocios" compraría un terrenito, levantarían una casa con un taller mecánico o una tienda de instrumentos…Se mantendrían ocupados y eso los alejaría de problemas.

Y ¿Quién sabe?...tal vez formalizar la relación apenas las cosas se calmen, adoptar uno o dos niños…..Claro que no sería una "casita con una reja de madera blanca"…..A ninguno les gustaría eso….Un departamento con 3 habitaciones decorado al estilo rockero…..

Manic se encontraba tan concentrado en sus planes futuros que se olvidó del presente, el otro verdoso se ha tomado una eternidad en el baño.

-¿Qué pasa Socurgie, te trago el wc?

Sin respuesta…..Le pareció que corto el agua de la ducha para luego volverla a dar… ¿Qué raro?...

-¿se abra lavado mal las púas?

Toco la puerta….sin respuesta….

-vamos, Scourge se acabó la broma.

Volvió a tocar la puerta…nuevamente sin respuesta….

La toco una tercera, cuarta, quinta vez…sin respuesta…..comenzando a desesperarse….

-¡MALDITO DEMENTE ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

Sin respuesta…Alejándose un poco para tomar impulso, envistió con su hombro….

-¡MIERDA!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.

¡MALDITASEA LAS PELICULAS DE ACCION LE MINTIERON! , en vez de derribar la dichosa puerta término con el hombro dislocado….No hay tiempo de volverlo a poner o de ir por hielo….

-¡POR LA PUTA, MI PIERNNAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

¡TAMPOCO SIRVE DAR PATADAS!...En vez de que la puerta se abriera de golpe como vio en cada película de acción o terror….La puerta quedo tan firme como antes y su pierna termino adolorida….Ojala que sea solo dolor y no un hueso roto.

Si Por el escándalo y los gritos de dolor no ha salido a auxiliarlo….1-no está….2- es un hijo de puta.

ARGGGGGGGH…. ¡POR SU BIEN QUE NO SEA LA 2!

Ok…el dolor de la pierna con concentración se puede ignorar…parece que no está rota…..Una vez en un programa de tv que apenas recuerda que vio, un tipo cuyo nombre desconoce dijo que para tirar una puerta había que usar la rodilla.

-La tercera es la vencida…Ni loco que uso la pierna mala.

Dando una enorme respiración apoyo la pierna que uso anteriormente en el suelo y usando la rodilla de la pierna contraria dio un golpe que provocó un crujido... ¡Chaos santísimo que ese crujido sea de la madera y no de su hueso a punto de romperse!

Apretando los dientes dio un segundo golpe…Otro crujido…..Un tercer golpe y la puerta se abrió…No salió volando espectacularmente como en las películas, al menos se abrió….

* * *

Usando su brazo no dislocado, corrió la cortina de la ducha…

-¡HIJO DE…..

¡NO ESTABA!...El agua de la ducha corría, la ventana estaba abierta y ni la sombra del mega villano.

Si ese psicópata va a hacer lo que está pensando….Ira directo a la silla eléctrica, ni aunque soborne a los jueces del mundo lograra evitarlo y si lo evita la gente lo va a linchar...Eso si Sonic no lo mata primero.

Primero lo primero….Tiene que cortar el agua de la ducha, están en sequía y el agua "cuesta un ojo de la cara", también tenía que encargarse de su hombro dislocado.

¿Ir a un hospital?... ¡Ni loco!...Si va a uno, apenas tendrá tiempo de escapar si Sonic averigua lo que hizo. Lo va a matar enfrente de las enfermeras y los médicos.

-Un golpe lo saco, otro debería volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de quienes usaron ese método que los médicos no recomiendan, porque no resulta y solo empeora la lesión…Cientos de personas dando un grito al acabar con el hombro peor junto con ganarse un espacio en páginas de cosas chuscas.

Encomendándose a los dioses, santos, etc. que conocía….Incluso Chaos, prometiendo una "jugosa limosna" si le dan lo que pide….

-Hagan esto chicos y abra sotanas nuevas en su futuro.

Un golpe seco… ¡Milagro!... ¡la primera persona que le resulta!...

-¡wou!... ¡sobornar a las deidades funciona!

* * *

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos…Él no era ni creyente ni Ateo…Era algo en el medio de ambos…..Ya saben, de esas personas que solo se acuerdan de sus dioses cuando están literalmente y realmente "cagados" en el amplio sentido de la palabra y que el resto del año son ateos…..Pues bien este "hibrido" prefiero que "por si las moscas" dejar de hablar de sobornos divinos e ir por su billetera.

Sabia ¿Dónde debía ir?...hiper veloz tampoco era…Un taxi o un autobús sería suficiente.

Saliendo rápidamente para no tener que pagar ni el cuarto ni el desastre que dejo ahí, espero que si llegaba a tiempo….Aun tendría tiempo de….

Se tapó la boca… ¡era shadow!... ¡¿Qué demonios hacia ese demente con su novia muerta aquí?!...¡de todos los moteles en el universo!..¡¿Tenía que ser justo este, justo hoy, justo ahora?!...¡¿no podía parecer luego de que él se marchara?!...¡Es definitivo tiene la suerte de una rata de laboratorio a la que le van a machacar una pata!

El cegatón recepcionista apenas notaba que la rubia cubierta con una frazada era una zombi que casi lo mordía, si no fuera porque el erizo que la acompañaba lo evitara.

Orando a las deidades para que le hicieran un segundo favorcito….Manic se arrastró entre los maseteros con plantas plásticas de la recepción…. ¡Joder!..¿Por qué no se le ocurrió traer un celular?, eso le facilitaría detener al desquiciado que "lo monta" cada noche.

La puerta era cada vez más visible, más cercana…Como ya mencione antes…Manic tiene la suerte de una rata de laboratorio a la que le van a machacar una pata…

 _-"hola Manic"_

* * *

Con horror levanto la cabeza para ver al erizo mercenario mirándolo con arrogancia junto a esa muerta de mirada impávida….Shadow manteniendo controlada a su María con una cadena, se le ocurrió una idea…..Este tonto tenía contactos y lo que es mejor es miembro de la realeza…

-tu vienes conmigo.

Usando su mano libre, lo noqueo….

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?...Ni idea….Lo único que sabía Manic era que al despertar estaba atado a una silla con Maria mirándolo como un perro a un jamón….El hermano de Sonic escupiendo la sangre de su boca, hiso la pregunta que el oji rojo esperaba…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

-¿eso es todo?...Mira en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

El erizo mobian oscuro levanto una ceja incrédulo manteniendo su característica cara de pocos amigos…

-Relax viejo…..No es broma, es en serio. Sácalo rápido que mi tiempo es demasiado precioso como para gastarlo contigo.

-Si es una trampa…

-si…..si…..si…..me matas…..auuuuuuhhhh... ¡me aburro!... ¡vamos, que no tengo todo el día!

Shadow con la incredulidad al máximo, puso su mano en el bolsillo que con un movimiento de cabeza su "invitado" le indicaba….

-¿de dónde lo obtuviste?

-¿importa?... ¡ya suéltame, te di lo que querías!

-No…es solo uno.

-¿yyyyyy?...fiuuuuuuuu….reacciona, ella está "tiesa", solo métela dentro de un ataúd sellado.

-¡MÁS RESPETO CON….

-Solo mírala, no creo que le importe viajar como equipaje.

La imagen de su amada chocando repetitivamente contra una pared, le dio un punto al ex baterista….MMM…si le da una presa fresca y se asegura de sellar correctamente el ataúd…Podría resultar….Con un movimiento hiper sónico libero al verdoso.

-Largo antes de que me arrepienta.

Con su única oportunidad de escapar del planeta tirada al W.C., Manic continúo su camino esperando esta vez lograr tomar aunque sea un autobús.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Libertad…. ¿Saben lo que se siente tocar la libertad?... ¿sentirla entre los dedos como si fuera un objeto tangible?

Eso era el pasaje que Shadow tenía entre sus manos, una nueva oportunidad junto a su amada María…En una galaxia lejana…Donde nadie los conociera ni les interesaba ¿Quiénes son?...ni ¿Qué hicieron?

Al fin un lugar donde empezar de cero, olvidarse del pasado, reinventarse…Comprar un terrenito en un planeta de segunda mano e iniciar una vida tranquila como granjeros… ¿no se lo imaginan?...Un granja llena de niños correteando por ahí….

 _-"Arggggggggghhhhhhhh"._

* * *

Claro que…La imagen de su amada chocando contra la pared del miserable cuarto de motel, le quitaba el encanto a la idea….Su pobre María….Con un gusano saliendo de su mano, la piel reseca, los cabellos más largos por causa de la resequedad de la dermis, sus dientes perdiendo minerales a punto de caérseles de sus podridas encías….Su amada de "viva" ya no le quedaba nada….Pronto el "rigor mortis" hará su trabajo y su querida quedara realmente tiesa como tabla…

No….No debía pensar en eso…En el espacio hay civilizaciones avanzadas, entre ellas debe tener la cura para la enfermedad de su amada….

-hm…. ¿dónde conseguiré un ataúd?

Como dice el refrán "del dicho al hecho, hay un gran trecho"…..Una cosa era pensar en ponerla dentro de un ataúd, otra cosa era llevarlo a cabo…Rayos, en su círculo de conocidos no conoce a nadie que venda ataúdes…

-mierda…..ni si quiera los mafiosos…Prepárate María, iremos de compras.

El erizo negro/rojo volvió a cubrir a su amada con una frazada, tomando la punta de la cadena que iba escondida, para evitar que María se diera un "atracón" en plena vía publica…

El cegatón recepcionista estaba "literalmente" con los lentes (anteojos, gafas) pegados al libro de registro, haciendo el inventario del mes…

 _-"aghhhhhhh"_

El hombre al escuchar el gruñido, vio a la extraña pareja salir hacia la recepción…

-¿ya se van joven?

-¿he?...No, vamos a dar un paseo.

-Bueno, yo no quiero desconfiar de ustedes pero varios han dado "paseos" y jamás regresan a pagar la cuenta.

-Hm…..le pague por adelantado.

-¿en serio?

El hombre afroamericano con cuidado reviso el registro dándose cuenta que era cierto….

-oh, es verdad…perdóneme por favor, ups.

-sí, claro..."hasta luego"

-Hasta luego, que la pasen bonito.

-Ha….disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una consulta?

-¿dígame?

-¿hay una funeraria cerca de aquí?...es que somos masoquistas y nos gusta….

-¡no me diga más!... ¡no quiero saber!...A una cuadra hay una…no es "la funeraria más lujosa de la ciudad"…pero saben hacer su trabajo…ahí fue donde la compre a mitad de precio, el ataúd de caoba de mi tío...recuerdo que esa vez….

-gracias, adiós.

La extraña pareja salió hacia la calle, dejando el recepcionista solo con sus quehaceres…

-Hm, que extraño… ¿juraría que esa mujer vestía una brazada?...estos jóvenes y sus modas extravagantes.

* * *

Media hora después….

Era el final de su turno de un día viernes, el empleado de una funeraria se preparaba para salir….

-¿he?... ¿Alguien a esta hora?

A pesar del cartel de "cerrado" alguien insistía en que lo atendieran, haciendo sonar el timbre como si no existiera el mañana….El joven molesto se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que se estaba poniendo para salir….

-diablos, espero por el bien de ese mocoso que no sea el... ¡por que estaba vez si le doy un puntapié!... ¡argghh…, ya va a pagármelas por el balde con pegamento y plumas que me lanzo ayer!

El castaño empleado estaba harto que el hijo de la sexy mujer que vive al frente, siempre viniera a hacerle bromas….Su madre siempre lo protegía con eso de "los niños son niños" y "es solo un niñito"…. ¡Pero esta vez no!...Aunque llamen a la UNICEF por esto, de que se va a asegurar de que ese pendejito deje las bromitas….lo va hacer….

Listo para "patear traseros infantiles", abrió la puerta de golpe...

-¡AHORA VAS A…!…. ¿he?...

* * *

En vez de toparse de cara a acara con ese "diablito"…Se encontró con una rubia cubierta de una frazada sucia, acompañada de un mobian erizo con cara de pocos amigos….El castaño avergonzado, se sobo la nuca…

-oh, perdonen, creí que eran….."je je je je"…..lo siento…..¿que necesitan?...¿buscan un Ataud?

Shadow sino ganas de decir "no, solo vivimos a preguntar si dan tours por aquí"…Se contuvo, el no deseaba problemas antes de iniciar su nueva vida…

-Si, a eso vivimos.

-Huiiiiiiii… ¡qué mal!...acabamos de cerrar, vengan mañana.

¿Qué?... ¿Acaso hoy es el día de los empleados torpes?...Contrólate Shadi…..respira…..No quieres ningún problema….ningún tipo de problema….

-Lo notamos…pero una tía muy anciana acaba de fallecer, fue un infarto fulminante…..fue demasiado rápido, ya estaba muerta para cuento llegamos al hospital.

El empleado funerario levanto una ceja incrédulo, esa historia de la tía anciana, lo tenía insatisfecho…..No estaba convencido al 100% de su veracidad….

-puesssss….usted no se ve muy triste que digamos.

Rayos…Fingir emociones o salir de la "cara de pocos amigos"….le era imposible al oji rojo….

-Es que estoy en shock, todavía no lo asimilo…Mire a miiiiiii…."esposa", esta tan deprimida que se negó a salir a la calle sin esa frazada, que mi querida tía le regalo.

A decir verdad…..Esa mujer no se veía "feliz"…Parecía decaída y… ¡Cuánto perfume usaba!...Esto no pasó desapercibido para el erizo que tuvo que bañarla en perfume para ocultar el olor a cadáver….

-Ella es fanática del perfume.

-¿a su mujer le gusta echarse litros de perfume de hombre?

-Yo no discuto sus gustos…mire, si usted nos hace este favor….podríamos no se…"llegar a un acuerdo"

"Disimuladamente" el mobian le pasó al joven Homo sapiens, una par de billetes…Este le abrió la puerta de par en par….Asegurándose de que nadie los viera entrar antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, si esto se divulgaba su jefe lo echaba….Esa sería la última vez que lo verían por aquí….Por que mañana se va de vacaciones.

* * *

Regresando con Manic…

El erizo verdoso estaba aún esperando que un bus o un taxi pasaran, Chaos si estás ahí…..Que Scourge no llegue antes de que pase un miserable vehículo del transporte público…

-¡por la puta!... ¡en estos momentos Scourge ya debe haber llegado!

Si Manic hubiera mirado detrás de él…Hubiera notado que su "amorcito" se estaba comiendo un trozo de queque de yogurt con una taza de café en una cafetería que se encontraba detrás de la parada de buces… Él se encontraba disfrutando de aquellos manjares, sentado de espaldas a la vitrina del local, por lo que tampoco lo vio.

¿Para qué molestarse en apurarse?...Scourgie es el ser más veloz del mundo…Puede tomarse el tiempo para tomarse un café y luego arreglar "cuentas pendientes" con cierta versión alterna nerd.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Manic impaciente esperaba que pasara el bus...¡mierda!...¡por la puta!...¡ni uno solo!..¡ni si quiera un maldito taxi a pasado ni los piratas!

-¡carajo!...¡¿acaso hay una maldita huelga o que?!

* * *

Con lo loco he impulsivo que es Scourge , ya hace rato que llego donde estaba Tails y Sonic teniendo un picnic...Impaciente en su mente Manic imagino la escena...

 _"Ahi estaba en un hermoso prado, el zorrito y el erizo azul comiendo hot dogs, hasta que al intentar sacar uno de la canasta al mismo tiempo, sus manos se tocaron..._

 _-l...lo siento._

 _-n...no...no hay problema._

 _Ambos se ruborizarian...El zorrito rubio miraria a otro lado, entonces el mobian azul lo hacercaria a el...Entonces ambos se mirarian...Sus miradas se cruzarian en un destello fugas, cerrarian los ojos..._

 _-¡AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Al abrirlos tails gritaria horrorizado...¡La cabeza de sonic salio volando de una rafaga de su su cuerpo!...litros de sangre chorreando mientras la cabeza daba vueltas por el aire..._

 _-"je, creiste que me podias denunciar"_

 _Scourge se apareceria como un psicopata, disfrutando del horror en los ojos azules llorosos del zorro..."_

* * *

-¡AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!

La gente que pasaba se extraño al escuchar gritar al mobian erizo dealiñado en la para de autobus...¡A manic le importaba un rabano!...

-¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SCOURGE LO HAGA!

 _-"¿hacer que?"_

* * *

El ladron por poco da un salto al escuchar la voz de su novio cerca de su hombro...el "anti-sonic" estaba tranquilo comiendose un hot dog...

-¡¿que haces aqui?!

-vah...¿desde cuando es delito comerse un hot dog en la calle?

-pe...p...pe...pero...¡¿tu ibas a cometer un delito?!

-¿hm?...¡oye, este hot dog lo pague con lo del ultimo robo al ban...

El villano se contuvo al ver que estaba en publico, por consejo de su abogado debia mantener la imagen de un "buen ciudadano"...

-...digo...con el ultimo "deposito" que resivi del banco.

Manic incomodo por tener esta charla en frente de gente pasando, jalo a su chico de su chaqueta de cuero hasta la privacidad de un callejon...El verdoso hermano de sonic con sus nervios al limite, con su parapdo derecho temblando...

-necesito que seas sincero o me voy a volver loco...¿ibas a matar a Tails y sonic?

El verdoso "otro sonic" completamente relajado, se subio de hombros...

-Obvio, por eso sali por la ventana del baño.

-¡¿y me lo dices tan a la ligera?!

-vah...tu me pediste sinseridad.

El ex baterista se llevo una mano a la cara ofuscado, comenzaba a enterder ¿por que su hermana se enojaba con el por su aptitud?...

-dime que no los mataste.

-no los mate.

-¿lo dices por que yo te lo pedi o por que es verdad?

-¿ha?

-¡¿que si lo hiciste?!

-Me dio flojera, asi que no...pero si quieres aun puedo...

-¡no...no...no...No.!

-ok..ok...capte tu "disimulada indirecta".

 _-_ ¿por una vez no podriamos ser una pareja normal?...¿una?...no se ...tener una vida...agh...una vida...agh...

-¿decente?

-aja.

El verdoso de la chaqueta se acomodo los lentes, para que sus sensuales ojos fueran vistos...

-No cambie por Rosie...No cambie por mi padre...menos por ti...asi que esto es lo que va a pasar...te voy a dar la vuelta, te voy a coger y luego iremos a un falsificador, falsificaremos unas identidades...iremos a otro continente planearemos un robo a un casino, lejos del nerd de tu hermano.

Manic sonrio...No era lo que espera pero estaba conforme...Para el, eso le bastaba.

En una calle más álla, Shadow ayudaba a un hombre de una funeraria a subir un ataud a una carrosa funebre, que si te fijabas bien...a veces daba la impresion que habia "algo" rasguñando queriendo salir de ahi.

Shadow le susurro algo al hombre, este fue adentro de la funeraria ,regresando con cadenas, tambien con un candado que el mobian erizo oji rojo , coloco las cadenas al rededor del ataud sellado, puso el candado y guardo con cuidado la llave...Esperando que las cadenas sean suficientes para mantener a su amada Maria dentro de su "empaque" hasta que lleguen a su destino.

* * *

Mientras que en el picnic...

-lo siento tails...¡demonios!...yo...no se como reccionar a esto...yo...no estoy interesado.

El zorro bajo las orejas desanamido...Esto no habia salido como imagino...

-¡ya, no te pongas triste!...aun podemos seguir siendo amigos.

La palabra "amigos" dolio más que la recuperacion que tuvo post hospitalizacion...Ocultando su decepcion sonrio...

-no te preocupes Sonic, lo comprendo. Me alegra que podamos mantener nuestra amistad.

-asi me gusta, buddy.

El ser azul le revolvio el cabello al rubio que reia contento, mientras por dentro lloraba a mares...Atrapado en la "friendzone" por la eternidad...Ahora sabe lo que Amy rose siente a diario.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

3 años después…

-señorita…señorita.

La rubia azafata de aquella nave se levantó de mala gana de donde estaba sentada, cuando comenzó en la "emocionante carrera de azafata extra espacial", le prometieron aventura, ver lugares exóticos, emociones…Hasta ahora, en lo que llevan viajando no ha logrado salir de los distintos puertos y la única emoción que ha experimentado es la de las personas de 3 clase pidiendo mani extra….Con mala gana llego hasta la pasajera…

-¿más mani?

-no…es mi perrita frufrú…Debería estar en estado de criogenización pero algún "papanatas" la "descongelo" y la coloco en su jaula…pero eso no es mi queja, hay movimiento.

-¿Qué tiene?

Una señora le mostro un aparato que registraba movimiento….

-en el sensor de movimiento de su jaula, se registra movimiento cercano, lo cual no puede ser ya que en esa área 2x no hay más animales, según me dijeron al comparar el pasaje.

-¿y qué quiere que haga yo?

-¡que valla a ver, es su trabajo!

Tal vez esta señora no era precisamente "la reina Isabel" pero por política de la empresa, las azafatas deben dar el mejor servicio sin importar de quien se trate….La rubia manteniendo el mal humor fue a llamar a mantenimiento…..Ya que ellos son los que se encargan del área de carga…

Al poco rato….

Un hombre afromericano llego a revisar el área de carga 2x…Le faltaba poco para el retiro y ganas no le faltaban de poder dejar este trabajo que solo le dio años de estrés, un lumbago y kilos extra…..

Al llegar al punto indicado, vio que un chihuahua en una jaula con el cartel "frufrú", no paraba de ladrarle a un ataúd…

-¿Qué mierda?... ¡cállate estúpido perro!

Es su impresión…. ¿o el ataúd se está moviendo? ….Ataúd moviéndose, también con cadenas…..Mala señal….

-hg…..he visto suficientes películas de terror para saber, ¿Cómo va a terminar esto?...que la "estirada" de la azafata que me llamo, sea la que se encargue…yo no seré el "negro de la película de terror".

* * *

Al rato siguiente…

-señorita…señorita.

-¿Qué sucede señora?

-el sensor continua registrando…

-señora, por quinta vez…no hay nada en ese….

-¡quiero hablar con su supervisor!

La rubia para evitar que un millonésimo reclamo se anotara a su hoja de vida, decidió ir ella misma al lugar indicado…Al llegar se encontró una mano saliendo de un Ataúd con cadenas….

-¡JODER!

"Algo" o "alguien" habían estado golpeando la madera hasta quebrarla e intentaba salir…La "cosa "logro sacar su segundo brazo, e intentaba sacar el resto de su ser….La azafata ha visto suficientes películas para saber ¿Qué viene después?...

-¡mierda!..¡No seré el cliché de la rubia de película de horror!

Tomando un bate de un cargamento cercano, se preparó para golpear en la cabeza apenas la vea salir….

 _-"yo no lo haría"_

* * *

Detrás de ella, un erizo oji rojo le apuntaba con una pistola….

-esa cosa es….

-lo se…baja el bate.

-No lo hare.

La rubia, sintió que le apuntaban con más fuerza la cabeza…..Sin opción, dejo caer el bate, que el mobian que le apuntaba, alejo de su patada de ella…..La "cosa" se veía cada vez más visible….Y para colmo se activó la alarma de turbulencia….

-¡esa "cosa" viene hacia nosotros!

-¡Maria no lo hagas!

María salió completamente de su "empaque"….El chihuahua al verla dejo de ladrar, yendo al fondo de su jaula con miedo. ….La turbulencia aumentaba, para mala suerte de la azafata, cayo directo a los brazos de María...Shadow tenía el arma cargada, tenía las habilidades para dispararle y salvar a la mujer…..Sin embargo….No podía….Nunca podría hacerle daño a su querida maría…Quedándose inmóvil cuando su amada fue a su encuentro…

* * *

Horas después…En la tierra…

" _En noticias del exterior…..Una nave de pasajeros hiso un aterrizaje de emergencia en el planeta XZY…con 34 heridos y 32 muertos…..La agencia de control de plagas, encontró en el área de carga, 2 pasajeros y una azafata infectados con un raro "virus nervioso"…..La agencia ha declarado que los pacientes por medida preventiva se les ha retirado los dientes y uñas….El director de la agencia también ha declarado que definir a los pacientes como "zombies" es erróneo….y que aunque los pacientes quedaran con daño permanente en su sistema sicomotor, podrán tener un productivo futuro en el área de cosecha de alimentos y embalaje…"_

-ya apágala, tanta noticia burda me da dolor de cabeza.

Tails, apago la tv ante la petición de Sonia, el rubio había llego a intenta levantarle el ánimo…Hm…hubiera jurado haber visto a Shadow zombificado en una jaula…Nah….debió ser otro erizo….

-¿aún no saben nada de Manic?

-No…..es como si se lo tragara la tierra…..no estaría preocupada si se hubiera ido con los pasajes que le di.

-¿Qué pasajes?

-Larga historia….solo digamos que descubrí que Manic se metió en un "negocio" que no debía y yo intente ayudarlo…..pero el eligió irse con quien no debía.

-¿Scourge?

La noble fucsia se sobresaltó al escucharlo….

-¿Cómo….

-Facebook…Manic tenía muchas fotos con él.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la princesa, por un lado sintió miedo por lo que Sonic podría hacer si lo ve… ¡o si alguien más lo ve y se lo dice! …Por otro lado...arghhhhhh…. ¡puto Manic!, ¡¿Por qué mierda tenías que publicarlo?! ….

-¿Sonic lo sabe?

\- knuckles le mando una foto, antes de que Facebook decidiera cerrar la cuenta por inactividad.

-¿y?

-¿Enojado? si…. ¿Que quiera matar a Manic?...no…aunque no puedo asegurarlo lo mismo sobre su "copia cutre"…está más ocupado siendo el "ser más veloz del mundo" y de ser un héroe…. ¿Que opina tu madre?

-Lo borro del árbol genealógico…de todos modos, ya le había quitado su título de príncipe y la nobleza…. ¿Crees que vuelva?

-eso también lo dudo.

Sonia dio un suspiro….Esperando que donde sea que este su hermanito….Este bien y que no vuelva o sino….No quiere pensar en ello….Agh…..Cualquier cosa menos que lo que le paso a Amy Rose….pobre…..se colgó en prisión hace 2 años…Sonic no lo dijo pero sabía que la muerte de esa loca obsesiva le dolió…..No porque la quisiera sino porque fue una amiga y el aprecia mucho a sus amigos…..Gracias a Tails que lo supero y en su honor a la perrita que compro la llamo Amy….

-¿Qué pasa Sonia?

-Nada, solo pensaba….en que no te agradecí lo mucho que apoyaste a mi hermano cuando Amy murió.

El ser de dos colas bajo las orejas junto con sonrojarse y sobarse detrás de la cabeza, le incomodaba que le hicieran cumplidos o le dieran las gracias, le daba vergüenza….

-no…..no es nada….es lo que debía hacer….después de todo….es mi mejor amigo.

-mm…"amigos".

-¿estas insinuando algo?

-¿yo?...nada.

Sonia se quedó en silencio saboreando su café….Ella sabía que ese zorro no sentía precisamente "amistad" por su hermano…También sabía que este lo rechazo y lo dejo como amigo…..Ella desearía poder intervenir de alguna forma pero ¿Cómo?

* * *

En algún lugar de parís…..

Un mobian erizo, observaba en su computadora, la escena a través de una cámara de seguridad que había hackeado….Pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de él…

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el reality?

-Vah….lo mismo de siempre.

-¿sabes lo morboso que es que espíes a tus parientes? , esos "nerds" nos van a pillar si no tienes cuidado.

Manic apago la computadora, mirando a su novio….

-lo se….no puedo evitarlo, me preocupan.

-mmm…entonces, tengo el modo de despreocuparte…

El "anti-sonic" tomo con sus manos el rostro del otro verdoso, aprisionado sus labios, mordisqueándolos…Topándose con la mirada molesta del ladrón ex baterista…

-no todo se arregla con sexo, Scourge.

-pues…dijiste lo mismo las ultimas 10 veces y ambos sabemos ¿Cómo termino?

El verdoso con lentes oscuros, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna el otro, hasta que su "hombría" salió de su escondite…Manic estuvo a punto de discutirle que los problemas no se solucionan de eso modo...Cuando comenzó a succionar…¡Maldito Scourge!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Manic regresaba a casa pensativo, luego de ir por algo para comer…...El sabia lo irritado que se puso Scourge cuando el comenzó a hackear las computadoras y cámaras de su familia para observarlos…. ¿y cómo evitarlo? Después de 3 años sentía ganas de verlos, de saber en el estado en que se encuentran. …También que últimamente han discutido por que Manic quiere regresar a verlos aunque sea de modo incognito….Ya casi no cogían ni se hablaban…

En eso pensaba cuando a punto de entrar a su departamento en un barrio bajo….

-"AAAAAAAA…..MMMMMMM….OH SCOURGE"

¡¿Qué?!...¡esa voz!...Sin dudarlo Manic dejo en el piso la pizza que traía consigo, yendo corriendo a la habitación…..

-¡¿QUEE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?!

Ahí estaba su novio haciendo sonar la cama junto a su ex….El maldito se estaba cogiendo a Fiona Fox, que según recuerda ella se alejó cuando Amy Rose hiso el show de la falsa denuncia.

La chica parecía incomoda por la interrupción brusca, mientras quien la "montaba" con frenesí sin animo miro hacia el otro verdoso….

-¿te quieres unir?

-¡vete a la mierda!

Manic sintiendo ganas de asesinar se dio la vuelta, a punto de salir fue detenido por el anti-sonic….

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡¿y te atreves a preguntar desgraciado?!

-¿Qué?...es solo sexo…..como tu últimamente has estado con esa mierda de tu familia.

-arrrggggggggghhhhhhh... ¡puto de mierda!... ¡¿y solo por eso me engañaste?!

Scourge se levantó de hombros como si no fuera nada fuera de lo normal….

-Yo jamás dije que en la cama tú tendrías exclusividad, además ella era la que me "aliviaba" las veces en que tú no querías coger.

-glup…..pe…per…pero…..te traiciono….

-vah… ¿y qué?...en nuestro rublo no se puede confiar en nadie y no existe nada que no se arregle con sexo.

El verdoso de lentes oscuros, se acercó seductoramente al ladrón, relamiéndose el labio…..Recibiendo una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el grito se escuchó en todo el edificio junto al puertazo que Manic dio detrás de si al salir.

* * *

Murmurando palabrotas el hermano de Sonic camino entre los callejones… ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es este desgraciado?!...¡NADIE SE BURLA DE ÉL!...

-el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

El ex baterista compro un celular desechable y marco un número privado….

 _-"¿Qué demonios quieres Manic?_

 _-Luego averiguare ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?..._

 _-vah, estudio las redes de comunicación de todos…._

 _-sip pero tsk tsk tsk….existe información que no has logrado poseer…o mejor dicho una parte de ella. ¿Quieres vengarte de Scourge?_

 _Manic supuso que al otro lado Anti-Miles estaba sonriendo….El zorro de 2 colas abogado no había quedado en buenos términos con su primer cliente luego de descubrir que el dinero con el que le pago sus servicios era falsificado…._

 _-con que la "noviecita" del jefe quiere cambiar de bando, "conmovedor"…._

 _-ahórrate las tonterías….sé que durante años has querido vengarte de ese idiota mostrando las pruebas de sobornos, amenazas y muertes de fiscales que le permitieron salir…el me pidió guardar las pruebas materiales….."Recuerditos" de su obra….si un "buen samaritano" las hiciera aparecer "misteriosamente"…el caería..._

 _-¿Dónde y cuándo?"_

* * *

Meses después…..

Manic sonriendo maliciosamente de oreja a oreja veía por televisión la ejecución de Scourge….Las pruebas no solo fueron suficientes para enjuiciarlo por soborno a un juez y asesinato a fiscales sino también lo conecto con el ataque a Tails prower…Claro que se cuidó de que nadie sospechara de su intervención y de la participación de tails en algunos hechos…..A su versión anti no le importo, porque no ganaba nada con divulgarlo al mundo….Estaba ocupadísimo siendo abogado de la mafia donde ganaba millones…..

 _-"¿Qué vez amor?"_

Luego de ver la cabeza del llamado "villano más grande de todos los tiempos", caer dentro de una cesta, le dirigió la atención a Fiona Fox quien se acercó sensualmente a besarlo…

-ah, una tontería preciosa.

-mmmmm…. ¿sabes?...estoy aburrida…. ¿sabes cómo des aburrirme?

¿Qué?...cuando Scourge cayo hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovechar de ganar poder en los barrios bajos y formar su propio grupo criminal….Fiona llego con el tiempo….Un criminal sin poder no le llamaba la atención, dejo a Scourge y se fue al "nuevo genio criminal"…Al principio Manic no la quería pero tal como dijo su ex…. _"_ _en nuestro rublo no se puede confiar en nadie y no existe nada que no se arregle con sexo."_

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar….

¿Qué podía decir?...Tails no logro en 3 años que Sonic _"le diera la hora"_ …y ahora tampoco…..Le costó admitirlo pero el azulado no siente por el nada más que amistad….La llamada a su puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos….

-¿será él?

Tails emocionado fue a abrir la puerta, topándose con una rosa…

-es preciosa.

-no tan linda como tú.

Miles le guiño un ojo haciendo que Tails se sonrojara…. ¡¿Tails con su versión anti?!...¡¿saben lo loco que es?!...Lo sabe…..sí que lo sabe…..Pero cuando el juicio de Scourge se reinició….El comenzó a acompañar a Sonic a todos lados ….Se comenzó a topar con ese zorro que le parecía insoportable…..cada vez con más frecuencia… ya que estaba vez el otro zorro estaba en contra del anti-sonic…luego fueron conversaciones fuera del juzgado…por primera vez podía hablar de ingeniera robótica sin parecer un loco…después fueron salidas a tomar café….a comer una hamburguesa…..a comidas casuales…y bueno…Una cosa llevo a la otra.

Tails comenzó a recibir regalos de todo tipo, canciones, poemas….flores…..rozas…..miles y miles de rozas….

Sonic se enojó…..Su buddy no podía salir con un criminal…así que tendría que elegir….Y ahí está el resultado….

-y… ¿Sonic aun no te habla?

-Sonic ya no importa, esta ocupadísimo siendo adorado por sus fans mientras recorre el mundo atrapando villanos….

Eso supuse, ¿vamos a comer?

-sip, solo una cosa te pido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada de hot dogs con chili….estoy harto de eso.

-Tranquilo, yo no soy de esos.

Miles le ofecio su brazo a Tails para salir, dirigiéndose a su auto… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que él era tan romántico?

Al final….Tails no logro conquistar a Sonic y Manic no logro tener una vida feliz junto a Scoruge….Si a ellos les preguntan, que las cosas no salieran como querían al principio, no les importa en lo más mínimo.


End file.
